The New Girl's Fire
by PurpleBoo
Summary: Panem High school "I don't know. I didn't even try to, honestly. Being one of the popular kids at a new school hadn't crossed my mind." Originally a One Shot & named "Panem's School" Katniss is the new girl & Peeta's a victor. The Careers & Victors hate each other. They're teenagers so there's drama. AU lots of pairings. Prequel- Freshman Year ... Sequel- Trip to the Capitol
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot! **

**Well I have read alot of Pamen high school stories and I thought I might give it a shot. **

**I do not own the Hunger Games. **

_**Katniss POV**_

I'm sitting at the lunch table with Madge and Delly as Madge goes on about some boy she likes in her gym class. Guile is his name I think. I'm not sure something with a G. Being new here I'm not sure who anyone is. Madge was in my first period class computer info tech with and said I could sit with her and her friend. Delly and Madge are both really nice. There are the one people who have spoken to be all day.

"So Katniss, have you have you made any friends?" Madge asks me kindly.

"No, no one seems to notice me and I'm glad. I hate attention."

"You don't know anyone at all even their names?" I just shook my head no. Delly giggled as Madge counties to talk.

"Well let me tell you. You see that blonde boy with that scary looking dark haired girl? He's Cato and she Clove. They have been together since freshman year. They are the only careers with this lunch period."

"Who are the careers?" I ask confused.

"It's there group name, everyone clique has one."

That seemed odd to me. I wasn't really listening to Madge as she went on. My eyes looked around the lunchroom and saw a group that interested me. Before I even knew what I was thinking I asked Madge who they where.

"They are the victors. The most popular kids in this school. They are good looking and on a sports team. Annie is the one with dark flowing hair. She is currently dating Finnick Odair hottest guy in the school. They are both the star swimmers on the swimming team. Any girl here would kill to be dating him. He's the one sitting next to the girl with short hair and brown eyes, Johanna Mason. No one messes with her, she'll kick anyone's ass without a doubt. She's on the track team. The blonde boy who's arm is around her is Peeta Mellark, Delly's cousin."

Delly picks off where Madge was.

"Peeta is the nicest guy in school, oh heck! He's the nicest guy PERIOD! Peeta's one great baker and an artist. He's also caption of the wrestling team."

After Delly finished talking about what an "awesome" guy Peeta was I got up to go throw away my lunch. I wasn't paying attention to where I saw going and BOOM! I had dumped my tray on some guys chest.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry! I'll pay to have that clean. I'm sorry! I dont know..." I started to ramble when I noticed it was Peeta who I had dumped my tray on. Thank god he cut me off.

"It's ok, no need to say sorry. I was the one not looking where I was going," He said while taking of his sweater. I couldn't help but notice how big his arm muscles where in that white t-shirt.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before. I'm Peeta."

"Yea, I'm Katniss."

He handle his hand out and I felt a spark as soon as I touch his hand. I guessing he felt it too since he gasped alittle.

"Well I'll see you around Katniss," We smiled at each other the he lets go of my hand and walks away.

I walk back to the table and Madge and Delly have huge smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys so happy about?" I ask taking a seat.

"We saw you and Peeta together. That look he had on his face! He so likes you. Do you like him?" I roll my eyes.

"Delly Peeta was just being nice. He doesn't like me and no I don't like him. I don't even know him."

"Oh come on Katniss-" Madge says

"- Peeta is a great guy. Don't be shy if you have a crush on him. I have had one on him too. In fact one time we where talking and OMG KATNISS! Stop giving me the evil eye! Your creeping me out." Madge slaps me on my arm while I laugh.

"I don't like Peeta ok?"

"That's what you say now, but we'll see," Delly winks at me.

A loud laughter comes from the victors table. I turn to see Peeta bright red while the others were laughing. What were they say? I wonder.

As I see Peeta and his friends have a good time I realize something. Even if I did like Peeta, which I don't, he would never like me. Why would the most popular guy in school want the new girl? He seems pretty comfortable with his around around Johanna, anyways. I can't help but feel jealous.

**Review Please :D Thanks for reading.**


	2. 5th period with the enemy

**Ok so I'm going to make this a story instead of a one shot since people have asked :) Thanks for the reviews! I also changed the title to " The New Girl's Fire" cause "Panem's school" is over used. By the way sorry if Characters aren't too much themselves. It is a fan fiction AU :D **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 "5th period with the enemy"**

_Katniss POV_

After lunch I made my way to the school parking lot, apparently I'm in drivers Ed. I already learned to drive at my old school so this should be easy.

I waited with this girl my driving partner, for the teacher to pull up with the car. She was sitting on a bench applying make up on every single part of her face. I just stood there watching a gym class run laps around the stadium. Madge and Delly were in the that class, I saw them running slowly around with the others.

"Hey aren't you new here? Hm Kate isn't it?" She asked me putting her make-up away. I didn't care that she didn't know my name. I didn't know hers either.

"Katniss actually, and you are?"

"Glimmer," she smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. People have been talking about me all day. Especially sinc-"

"HEY!" A familiar voice yells cutting Glimmer off. We both look towards the stadium to see it's Peeta yelling. I couldn't help but smile. My hand was about to shoot up to wave but thankful Glimmer spoke before I did.

"HEY PEETA! WORKING OUT I SEE!" She winks at him. Peeta smiled a little.

"YES I AM GLIMMER! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME INSTEAD OF APPLYING MAKE UP 24/7! YOU DON'T NEED IT.

HEY KATNISS!"

Glimmer's smile drops as soon as he said my name. I was surprised myself actually. I waved at him then he went back to running.

"You know Peeta?" She asked so surprised. I just nodded yes.

"Well don't flatter yourself. He talks to everyone because he's so nice and sweet. He probably feels sorry for the poor little girl from the old Seam town. You don't mean anything to him. Peeta wanted to talk to me."

My mouth dropped. Did Gilmmer really just say that? That smirk on her face says she did. What happen to that nice girl I was talking to not only a few moments ago. She was so fake. I know Peeta was just probably being nice by saying hi to me but the way Glimmer said it. She had no right saying all those things. I was so mad!

"Well like you said Glimmer. Peeta talks to everyone because he's so nice. Don't flatter _**yourself**_," I rolled my eyes at her. Glimmer quickly stood up facing me with a mean look on her face.

"You know what you little b-" The honk of a horn cuts her off. The car was here and we both got in me in the back and Glimmer in the drivers seat. Good thing the teacher who's name I am unaware of, came when he did. If she was going to say that I think she was going to say I would have punched her. Getting in a fight on the first day at a new school probably wasn't a good idea though.

I tried really hard not to burst into laughter as Glimmer tried to drive. She was horrible. She couldn't even start the car at first. When it was my turn to drive we switched seats. When we were switching she pushed her shoulder against mine, hard and mumbled, " Like you can do better. Stupid new girl."

Half of me wanted to crash this car just to scare her but the other half had a better idea. When I drove I droved perfectly. Not missing any cones, stopping when I was supposed to, turning perfectly, I did nothing wrong. As the teacher told me who good I saw a smile spread across my face since I saw Glimmer had an annoyed look on her face.

When the bell rang and the teacher left Glimmer got a hold of me and slammed me into the door leading back into the school. I couldn't move my arms to push her away since she had my hands pinned down. She was about to hit me but she stopped a soon as she hear a girl's voice.

"Is there a problem here Glimmer?" A girl with blonde curls and a mad face asks.

"No-" She lets go of me," not at all." Then she walks away.

"Sorry about glimmer she can be a … _**handful**_. My names Cashmere by the way and your Katniss."

"How did you know that?" I asked confused.

"Oh Peeta mentioned you while we were talking in the hallway. Well I need to get to class I'll see you soon Katniss." Cashmere smiles and walks away.

The only thing on my mind while I make my way to my next class is what Cashmere said. Why would Peeta mention me to her? His friend. Did he tell the other victors at lunch? Is that why he was red and they were laughing? But why would he tell them if he is obviously had a thing for Johanna. He never took his arm off her the whole lunch period. I questioned myself why I knew that. And more importantly why do I care?

Well I know one thing for sure. Glimmer hated me, not sure why. I hated her, for a lot of reasons. Oh, how great? First day of school and I already have an enemy.

**Oooooo! Why do you think Glimmer hates katniss huh? Review please. **


	3. Didn't see that one coming

**First let me say **

***I do not own the Hunger Games* and that applies to the last chapter since I forgot. **

**Rearviewxmirrors, I honestly didn't reread my last chapter or the first one. It was a one shot so I didn't think about it and the last update I was sleepy so I just posted it. Honestly I'm not great with grammar, commas to be more exacted. Thanks for letting me know! I'm going to try really hard but no promises. Tinythalis, lol I just noticed myself they haven't had an actual conversation. Coyzita, I didn't think of that. That would be awesome! No, no that's beyond awesome. Thank you for the idea ;) I'll give u credit when I add that in. Bubbleduck123, Modern high school and I'll explain more in this chapter. Also haha I just updated :) Thanks to every who reviewed :D**

_**Chapter 3 "Didn't see that one coming"**_

Madge basically jumps out of her seat when she sees me walk in; she looked like a jack in a box. I guess that's her way of saying to come sit with her. Since she's my friend and the fact that there are no more seats in the class, I go sit with her. Plus I need to tell her about what happened with Glimmer. Maybe she knew why Glimmer would hate me for no reason.

"Katniss! I can't believe we have history together. This is going to be so much fun." Madge smiles as she goes on and on about the fun we'll have. She's a really nice person but she can be too chatty at times, for my taste. There was a few more minutes until class started so now would be the perfect time to tell about _her_.

"Madge, Who's Glimmer?" I ask her after a while.

"Glimmer? She's a career and one of the prettiest girls in school. Why do you ask?" She asks consider. I took a deep breath. One of the prettiest, really? She was alright but who am I to judge.

"No reason," I smile.

"You sure? I can tell you more about her if you like." The bell rang for class to start.

"Maybe later," I reply and turn my attention to the teacher, Mags. She looked like she was in her 80's.

We need to be in groups of three for an assignment or something. I'm not sure I wasn't really listening, I never do. One of Madge's friends came to our table and took a seat next to Madge. He had brown hair and gray eyes, like me. I stared at the side of his face while he talked to Madge. He looked so familiar, almost as if he was…

"Gale?" He stops talking to Madge and turns to me.

"Katniss?" He stares in amazement.

I couldn't believe it was Gale. We grew up together in the Seam town, which is about 4 hours from here. Gale and I were best friend, that is until he moved away. He was my only friend there. I was 11 when he left. I never got over him leaving. There were days where I couldn't sleep because I missed him too much. Gale was everything to me.

"You's know each other?" Madge asks kind of jealous. Oh, this must be the boy she likes. I knew the boy's name started with a G, but Madge and Gale? I don't like the idea of them together at all.

"Yea, me and Katniss both used to live in the Seam town, until I moved to here (Merchant town). Now she here too," Gale smiles, I blush a little while Madge sits there looking worried. Since I didn't want her to be jealous, I turn our attention back to the assignment.

I started to have those same stomach pains I had before, when I saw Peeta and Johanna together. Only this time I got them from seeing Gale and Madge together. I shouldn't be working with them; obviously I was the third wheel. They were joking, laughing, and flirting, it made me uncomfortable. This was completely crazy of me. I haven't seen or spoken to Gale in 5 years. I shouldn't be having these feelings, right?

After class was over Gale offered to walk me to my next class. I really didn't want him to, but I couldn't be rude. While we walked through the busy halls we talked, trying to catch up in what the other one has done in the past 5 years.

"So, how have you been Catnip?" He asks me.

I missed being called that. Gale and I met when he was 9 and I was 8. I was in the woods with father learning to use a bow and arrow. Father was all about the outdoors and the wild. He knew about plants, animals, and hunting. Father wanted me to learn the skills young, apparently it's better that way. Mother said I was too young to learn something that dangerous. Mother would always tell him no, but of course father didn't listen. We kept it our little secret. At first I was horrible, missing every target, and not even being able to shot an arrow straight. I had to: retrieve every bow I lost, that day I shot one very far. Wondering around the woods looking for the arrow, I stumbled on something. Unsure of what it was I picked it up from the ground. It seemed to be animal traps, good ones too.

"You know you can go to jail for stealing," A male voice said to me. I turn to see the owner of the voice.

"Not stealing, just looking," I hand it to him.

"What's your name?"

"Katniss," I mumbled it, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Catnip? Well nice to met you, I'm Gale."

"I mean Katniss,"

"I like Catnip better," he chuckled. A noise came from the bushes, I turn to see who it was, it was father.

"Katniss who's your friend?" Father asked winking at me. I turn back to the boy with the snares in his hand.

"Gale, his name is Gale."

That's how we met.

"Oh, you know the usually," Nothing has really changed since the last time I'd seen him.

"What about you?"

"Better then before. Surprisingly moving here helped my family after the..." Gale's voice trailed off.

He didn't have to say it; I knew what he was going to say. His family and him moved to the merchant town after the horrible fire that burned down the cabin, where his father and mine where sleeping that night. They didn't make it, no one in the cabin did. We were both there when it happened. It's not something I like to think about. I still waken up at night yelling for father, thinking it was a dream.

"Do you still sing? I hope you do, I love your voice," Gale says changing the topic. The only people I let hear me sing were Gale and Prim, of course.

"Only to Prim," I say looking down at my feet as we walk.

"You should sing for me sometime. I really missed hearing your voice," I could feel Gale walk closer beside me.

"Oh I don't know Gale. I think I'm losing my touch," I say jokingly.

"Don't be silly Catnip. I'm sure your better then ever!"

Gale and I smile at each other. The closer we got to my class I could see Peeta down the hall in front of my next class. We wave to each other.

"You know Mellark?" Gale asks in a hushed tone.

"Kind of." I whispered back, I wasn't sure why we were whisper.

"I wouldn't get to buddy, buddy with him if I were you," Gale was staring hard at Peeta.

"And why is that?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Cause he's a total jerk," Gale rolled his eyes towards Peeta once we were by the classroom door. Peeta ignored Gale and greeted me. I wonder why they dislike each other. How is Peeta a jerk? He seems so kind and sweet. What did he ever do to Gale?

Gale still ignoring Peeta, tells me bye and to meet him by Madge's locker after school. Peeta opens the door for me and we walk into class together. I found it odd people were staring at us. We were just walking; people at this school were really gossipy.

Peeta was leading me to a table in the back of the class, there sat Finnick and Annie, victors. I really didn't what to sit with them or Peeta right now. Memories of my father were still fresh in my mind. I needed time alone. I start walking towards an empty table by the window, fresh air is what I needed. Before I was even half way there, Peeta takes me by the hand and leads me back to where we were going.

"Peeta let me go. I am perfectly fine sitting alone. You don't have to be so nice to me."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Oh don't give me an annoyed look Ms. Grumpy. Just for that you are going to have to deal with siting by Annie and Finnick, the whole period."

"I'm so scared," I said sarcastically.

"You should be," He grins. After being dragged around the room for what seemed like forever, we're at the table. Annie and Finnick were to busy staring at each other to even notice us.

"Ok you two love birds this is Katniss. Katniss, this is Finnick and that ones Annie." They smile at me. Finnick and Annie seemed perfectly normal. I don't get how sitting with them would be bad. After 10 minutes I understood why this was Peeta's punishment for me.

"Annie pooh, you're so cute when you wrinkle your nose."

"Aww Finny, so are you! I could just eat you up."

At first it was cute but after 10 mins I thought I was going to die. The only reason I was managing to survive was that fact Peeta and me were having our own conversations.

"Hey Katniss, want to play 20 questions?" Peeta asks me so happly.

"Sure, you first."

"Ok, hmm let's see. What's your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"I thought I was the one asking questions here," Peeta jokes. He was so cheesy.

"Don't tell me its pink. No wonder you don't want to answer." I laugh alitte.

"How did you know?" Peeta asks while he slams his hands on the table dramatically.

"What a drama queen," Finnick whispers to Annie and she giggles.

"Orange."

"Orange? Like my backpack?"

"No, orange like the sunset."

"That's really…" My eyes wander to Finnick and Annie, who were acting like fishes, "weird." Peeta flows my stare and sees them too.

"Are they always like this?"

"No, only in this class since it's only them and me. Believe me when Johanna and the others are round they aren't this bad."

"Oh please Peeta, you and Johanna are worst," Annie comes back to reality.

"She got a point Peeta," Finnick says winking at him. Peeta rolls his eyes.

"First of all that's impossible, secondly we're mocking yous and lastly we aren't even dating." That last part made me smile a little, no one noticed.

"Oh I don't know, might as well be," Annie giggles.

"Seriously Peeta, you guys would be awesome together. You need to ask her out." Finnick was getting me annoyed.

"Finny is right! Yous two are great for each other."

"Aw, Thanks Annie," Oh god! Not _her _again. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Glimmer what are you doing here?" Annie asked surprised. I turn to my right and there she was.

"Just dropping by. Hey Finnick, Annie, Peeta…_Katniss_," I gave her a smirk.

"I saw that you guys have a sub today, so I just wanted to say hi to my favorite person in the world," She takes the other seat next to Peeta. He blushed while Annie and Finnick rolled their eyes. What was going on here? I couldn't be more confused.

Then it happened.

Glimmer pulled Peeta by his shirt and kissed him. To my surprise he was kissing her back.

**:O ! Ahh you don't know how long it took me to write this! I rewrote it like 3 times, I wanted it to be long ^^. Ok so Please Review! Suggestions, Comments, Flames, Good, etc. I love feedback ;)**

**So for any grammar mistakes!**


	4. Last Class, Music Class

**I'M GOING TO SEE THE HUNGER GAMES MIDNIGHT SHOWING LATER TONIGHT! **

**I love the suggestions I have been getting but form now on if you have one Private Message me it. If you don't have an account then just put it into a review. I'll give credit to the people who do give me ideas. :D **

***I do not own The Hunger Games***

**Chapter 4 " Last Class, Music Class"**

Seeing them kiss angered me. Not because I had feeling for Peeta, because I don't. It angered me because I don't like Glimmer at all. Them together made absolutely no sense to me. Peeta was so sweet and friendly, while Glimmer was just _Glimmer_. What could he possible see in her?

As soon as that bell rang ending 7th period, I walked out of class without saying a word to Peeta. I wasn't sure what my next class was but I didn't bother to look. Heck, I wasn't going to class, I was going home. Or that was my plan.

"Katniss!" A female voice yells from a distance. I stopped and turned to see who it was, Annie.

"Cheeze Katniss! You walk fast. What's the rush?"

"Oh hm, I don't want to be late," I lied.

"What's your next class?" I shrugged. I had no idea.

"Don't what to be, huh?" She puts my schedule out of my back pocket. A smile appears on her face. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Looks like we have another class together, Music." I suddenly smile with her. Maybe I should go to class.

"So Katniss, How do you know Peeta if your new here?" Annie asks while we make our way to class.

"I meet him in the lunchroom. When I spilled my tray on him," I blushed a little, she laughed.

"Oh, that was you? Peeta told us about that but didn't tell us who did it. You should have been at lunch with us. Finn, Jo, and me where messing with him, having fun, it's easy to make him blush,"

"Yea, I could see that. He was blushing like crazy with Glimmer last period." Not sure why I brought her up. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately he does with her around."

"How long have they been together?" I ask trying to get info about their relationship.

"Well, they got back together last night but they have had an on and off thing since last year."

The conversation dies there. I could tell Annie didn't really favor Glimmer, asking more questions probably won't be the best idea. Finnick didn't seem to be too thrilled with her last period either. Come to think of it, Cashmere didn't look like she liked Glimmer either. I'm sure the other victors don't like her either. That must be why they were pushing Peeta into dating Johanna. They don't like Glimmer, at all. Of course they love Johanna she's one of them, unlike me.

Annie and I walk into class late, the teacher doesn't seem to mind. The teacher wanted to talk to me so; Annie was doing some sinning excise with Cashmere and another student.

"Well, being a new student in my class, I must introduce myself. You can call me Cinna, I don't like being called by my last name. I'm the music teacher and in charge of the drama department. Now you tell me about yourself."

"My names Katniss Everdeen. I just moved here from the Seam. I love hunting and music." Cinna smiled.

"That's good to hear."

I walk to my group Annie, Cashmere, and a boy who looked like her, seemed to be having fun playing with the piano.

"Cashmere, stop showing off! It's my turn."

"Too bad brother, I am not moving," Cashmere says to the boy, who's her brother apparently. He turns to Annie and then sees me.

"Well, Who's this?" He asked Annie, she raises her eyebrow at him and whispers something to him.

"Katniss! Nice to see you again. Come sit with me," Cashmere pulls me down to the seat right next to here. She then turns to her brother.

"Katniss, this is Gloss. Gloss, this is Katniss."

"Nice to meet you. Can I call you Kat? Katniss is kind of a weird name."

"And Gloss isn't?" He laughed.

"You got me there darling." Was Gloss hitting on me? It sure felt like it.

"So Katniss, us and the other are going to the movies after school. Want to join?" Annie asks me. I wonder if Peeta was going.

"That's sounds fun but I have plans with Gale." They all looked at each other when I said Gale. If Peeta doesn't like Gale it would make sense they didn't either. Why did I mention who I had plans with? Yea I'm smart.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Gloss of course he's not. It's her first day here why would she have a boyfriend already?" I just nodded in agreement of what Cashmere said.

"Let me know if you're looking for one," Gloss winks at me.

"Gloss stop flirting with her!" Annie said while Cashmere slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Sorry for being friendly." He rubs the back of his head.

Gloss, cashmere, and Annie were all so great and fun to hang out with. They tried to convince me to go to the movies with them, but that didn't work. I was not going to ditch Gale and I had a lot of things to do at home already. Plus I was pretty sure Glimmer would be going to since obviously Peeta was going. Having to go through the whole night seeing them together is something I can't do.

When the bell rang I walked to Madge's locker and saw Delly was there with her. I better ask them about Peeta before Gale gets here.

"Hi Katniss!" Madge and Delly say together as I approach them.

"Why didn't yous tell me?" I whisper to them.

"Tell you want?" Delly asks in a hushed tone. "And why are we whispering?"

"That Glimmer and Peeta are _together_." Even saying it made me angry. By the looks on their faces this was news to them.

"They must have got back together over the weekend," Madge assumes and Delly nods agreeing.

"Wait a minute, why do you care so much Katniss?" Delly asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"You do like him."

"I do not!"

"Oh yea then why do you care?"

"I care because Glimmer and I almost got into a fight and I think it was because of Peeta."

"What!" Delly and Madge scream together.

Oh god, where to begin?

**Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter. At least a Victor was introduced and Annie actually talked to Katniss. I promise the next chapter will have more interesting. Here's a little hint for the next chapter, little did Katniss know she would be living next door to a victor.**

**Review please :) Good, Bad, etc. Feedback is good. **

**Also again sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm not perfect but I'm trying. :) Also I didn't rereading the chapter, I have a lot of things to do before going to the movie so yea.**


	5. Movie Night

**Hello People! Who else enjoyed the movie? ;) Anyways thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to get them. **

**To mockingjay14 yes I will, don't you worry :D **

**Chapter 5 "Movie Night"**

"How's your mom? Is she still-"

"No Gale, if she was me and Prim would be dead."

"Your still mad at her? Catnip, you have to forgive her sometime."

"Why should I!"

I stopped walking and turned to Gale, he of all people knew how I felt about my mother. When father passed away she became depressed. Mother won't do anything at all; she won't even talk to her own kids. I tried to understand she was ill, that she couldn't help it but Prim and I need her. Gale's mom didn't tune out like mine did. She did everything she could to help her kids through their lost. When she got that fancy job here of course she moved. Moving here was best for them. All my mother ever did was sleep; I was the one who took care of her. At the age 11 I was being more of an adult then she was. After a year of her being like this the government took us away from her. Prim and I lived in a home for 3 months before she got me back. Prim on the other hand, took a year to get back. I could careless about what happened to me but the fact Prim was taken away was something I could never forgive her about. Gale doesn't know about that part since he left before it happened and I'm not telling him now. He'd just throw a fit.

"Katniss!" Prim yells cheerfully running towards me. I hadn't realized Gale and I had reached the middle school already. The walk wasn't bad at all. Prim stops running when she sees Gale. Her eyes look him up and down, she must not remember.

"Who's he?" She puts her hands of her hips. I found it cute how she was being over protected, especially since I was the older sibling.

"Prim, I'm hurt. You don't remember your first crush?"

"Gale!" She runs into his arms for a hug. Prim's always had a little crush on Gale; I would always tease them both about it.

"Ok little duck don't hug him to death," I pull her away from Gale then noticed there was a little girl looking up at Gale. She wore a light blue dress with matching bows in her hair.

"Gale," She pulls on his shirt gently and looks up at him with big golden brown eyes," where's my brother?" Her voice was so sweet and innocent, she reminded me of Prim.

"Thresh actually told me to walk you home today Rue. Is that ok?" She nods and stares at me.

"Well Catnip I need to find Rory and get going. I'll see you at school Monday," He hugs me a little longer then he should, then leaves with Rue walking happily beside him.

On the walk home Prim tells me all about her wonderful day at school. She tells me how she's made friends, knows all her classes and how the teachers already like her. Of course everyone likes her, its hard not too. She asked me about my day, I said everything went just great which wasn't a total lie. Besides spilling my tray, getting into an almost fight with Glimmer, having to see Gale and Madge flirt with each other, having to see Peeta kiss a girl who I loath, getting hit on, and talking about mother, it was pretty much an okay day.

Once we got home I was suppose to finish unpacking my things, but instead I lay on my bed with my eyes shut. I thought about Peeta, I tried to stop myself from doing it but couldn't. There was something about him that just made me get a warm tingly feeling inside. I have never gotten this feeling from anyone before and it scared me. I don't know what I am feeling or why I am feeling it but I want it to stop, then again I don't. I'm not sure what I want. I'm not even sure I'm making sense.

Suddenly I hear someone whisper my name. I sit up and look around; no one was here but me. Who was calling my name? It must have been the wind or my mind playing tricks on me, I lay back on my bed.

"Katniss"

There it was again. I jump out of bed and walk into the hallway no one was here. I call out for Prim and Mother but they don't response. Hearing something being thrown at my window lures me back to my room. I look out the window to see Annie in the house next to me with the window up. I open mine.

"Annie?"

"Katniss! Fancy meeting you here," her smile shows excitement.

"So I'm your new neighbor?"

"Oh I don't live here but I might as well be. I'm over all the time."

"Then who does live next to me?"

"Well come on over and see for yourself," she gestures towards the front of the house.

Before I can protest she shut the window and points towards my door through the window. There was no getting out of this. I go and knock on the house on the left side. I have to say I was a bit disappointed that Finnick answered the door. I was slightly hoping Peeta lived next door to me, slightly hoping.

"Well Katniss, I'm not surprised to see you here. Found out where I live and now stalking me. Aren't we sweetheart? Sugar cube?" He winks at me and holds up a sugar cube, I can't help but laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Finnick, Annie told me to come over."

"Annie is upstairs in my room if you want her. Come, I'll show you were my room is." Before I can even respond he starts walking towards the stairs, I follow.

Annie was siting on Finnick's bed straightening her long red hair.

"Annie, you're going to get red strands of hair all over my bed!" Finnick says throwing is hands up in the air.

"Sorry Finn. I'm almost done, don't you worry your pretty little head," she winks at him. He smiles.

"Oh Finnick did Katniss tell you?" Annie looks over towards me,

"She's your new neighbor."

"Do I hear a bit of jealous Annie?" I ask playfully taking a seat on the bed near her.

"Well Katniss, it's hard not to be. Especially when I'm dating a guy named Finnick Odair," she smiles.

"I'd watch out if I were you. Someone might just steal him away," I wink.

"I'm up for that challenge. Give it your best shot Katniss."

"Ladies," Finnick says and takes a seat between us.

"There's no need to fight. There is enough of me to go around," He pops sugar cube in his mouth.

"Oh Finnick shut up," I hit him with a pillow while Annie laughs.

"Is Finnick Odair having a slumber party? And I wasn't invited!" We turn our heads to see Cashmere at the door with a smile on her face.

"Cash, how'd you get in here?"

"It's called a door Finn, which you really should lock sometimes," she says while pushing some of her blonde curled hair behind her shoulder.

"So are you going to the movies or not?"

"Katniss! Come with us! Oh we'll have so much fun. Please. Won't you come?"

"Annie I already told you I can't. I have plans."

"She's not going to give up until you agree to go," Finnick says getting off the bed and putting a blue sweater on.

"He's right you know," Cashmere nods.

I finally agree to go and Annie couldn't be happier. Her and Finnick went down stairs to look for Finnick's wallet, which he lost. Cashmere and I were looking in his room for it.

"Hey Cashmere?"

"Yea Katniss?"

"Who is going to the movies with us?" I ask while looking under the bed. He really should clean under here sometime.

"Just us, Jo, Gloss, and Peeta."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry Glimmer isn't coming," she says that as if she knew what I was thinking, "Do you think I would be going if Peeta brought her? Of course not. I couldn't handle 3 hours of her."

Her phone vibrates and she informs me that Gloss is outside; she goes to open the door for him. Leafed alone in Finnick's room, I continue to look for his wallet.

I opened his closet and a box falls, spilling papers on the floor. I kneel down and started to pick the papers up, I stop when I find a certain photo. In the photo there was a pool with the victors in it. Everyone was in the pool expect Johanna, she was siting on the grass reading a book with ... Gale. Why would Gale be there with them? The back of the photo was marked "Summer before freshmen year". They all used to be friends. We're sophomore now and it's the middle of the year so this was taken almost two years ago. What could have happened freshman year that made Gale get out casted? What could have Peeta done to have Gale hate him so much? Who was in the wrong?

Finnick yells to me he found his wallet and to come down stairs. I quickly put the box back in his closet, slip the photo in my back pocket and rushed down stairs. We arrived at the theater a half an hour later; there outside Peeta and Johanna were waiting.

"Sorry we're late guys, Finnick couldn't find his wallet," Gloss says trying to blame Finnick.

"You're the one who came over 20 minutes late," Finnick pushes Gloss' arm lightly.

We buy our tickets, head inside, and take our seats. Cashmere and Gloss sit next to each other and so do Annie and Finnick. That leaves Johanna and Me with Peeta siting in the middle.

I couldn't focus on the movie with Peeta sitting next to me. That same tingly feeling starts in my stomach again. My eyes keep finding their way towards him. Even in the dark his blue eye manage to pop out at me. Johanna started to whisper to Peeta and I turn my eyes back to the screen. I'm not going to lie; they would make a cute couple.

I was watching them from the corner of my eye. The way he smiled after she would whisper something to him. The way she lighted hit his arm after he responded. The way they kicked each other's legs. The way they laughed with each other for no reason. The way they looked at each other. They had chemistry.

I focused all my attention to the movie after seeing them like that. I reminded myself that I hardly knew Peeta Mellark; I need to stop thinking about him.

I reached for some popcorn but instead touched someone's warm hand. A spark rushes from my fingertips to the rest of my body. I already knew it was Peeta's hand I grabbed. I quickly pulled away. I leaned towards him and whispered sorry to him. He leaned closer to me and said it was okay. I could feel his breath on my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. I just smiled and leaned away from him. After that I didn't dare to make any moves what so ever towards Peeta.

It was about 8pm when we all got back to Finnick's house. He suggested watching another movie since it was only 8. We all agreed and he went to get a movie from his room. Johanna told Annie something and she nodded.

"Guys Jo and I are going to head home."

"You want me to walk you?" Peeta asked while walking towards Johanna.

"Mellark your girlfriend can take care of herself," Gloss said winking at Peeta. Everyone laughed as Peeta got a little red, I even giggled a bit.

"You hear him Peeta. I can take care of myself."

"Yea I've heard that before," as soon as Peeta says that Johanna's smile disappears. She gives Peeta a cold look. Everyone's silent.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I-"

"Your right. You shouldn't have." With that Johanna walks out the door slamming it. Peeta let's out a sigh.

"Nice one Peeta," Cashmere crosses her arms against her chest.

"Don't worry Peeta, I'll talk to her. Tell Finn I said bye," Annie quickly runs out the door. I wonder what that was about.

After seeing all that I realize I don't belong here. I don't know what's going on, I don't know them at all. I'm not one of them.

"I'm going to go home to before my mother worries," I says grabbing my coat.

"Katniss, you live right next door, you'll never be late. Stay, it's only 8:10," Finnick says walking back into the living room.

I'd completely forgot about that. I had no excuse, so I stayed. Before the movies started I went home to let mother know where I was. I came back 10 minutes later and found they already started the movie without me. Gloss and Cashmere were sitting right in front of the TV, Finnick on his computer chair right behind them, and Peeta on the couch in the back with the only available seat next to him. I take a seat and sit as far away from him as I possibly could. Peeta was staring at me with his eyebrow raised; I acted like I didn't know why he was doing that.

"Katniss, I'm not going to bit," he whispers and moves closer to me.

Worried about saying something stupid I stay silent and watch the movie. Since this was Peeta I knew I probably would say something stupid, it was better not to talk. Peeta and I seemed to be the only ones uninterested in the movie. He starts to doze off and my eyes start to grow tired, I could barely manage to keep them open. Last thing I remember is resting my head down and feeling something rest above it.

**Review please **


	6. Sleep

**Thank you for so many reviews! It feels good to know people like my story I wasn't going to update today but I have been getting a lot of reviews so I quickly finished this chapter to post it.**

**To **_**lolyy, **_**your review was my fav even though you didn't say much **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 "Sleep"**

"Katniss, Katniss wake up," Mother tries to shake me awake.

"Five more minutes mother," I say and huge my pillow tighter.

"Oh my god! Katniss don't do that in front of me. Get up and I'm not your mom," That isn't mother's voice; it's Finnick's voice.

What was Finnick doing in my house? Not letting go of my pillow I turn my head all the way around sand see Finnick.

"What do you want Finn? Can't you see I'm enjoying myself," as soon as I say that he bursts out laughing. He's laughing so hard he actually starts rolling on the floor. I close my eyes, turned my head back and rest it on my pillow, and then the pillow _moves_. I open my eyes, fall off the couch, and turn as red as an apple when I see it wasn't a pillow next to me, it was Peeta Mellark.

"I didn't know Finnick. Stop laughing!"

"Sure you didn't know, just like you weren't _enjoying_ yourself." He counties to laugh and I grab a pillow from the couch and throw it at his head.

He stops laughing and throws the same pillow back at me. I duck, the pillow hits Peeta in the face and he starts to wake up. I jump off of the floor and grab Finnick by his shirt.

"If you say _anything_ to _anyone_ about this I'll shoot an arrow at your throat. Are we clear?" I say harshly.

"Dam Katniss. Ok, I won't say a word," With that I let go of him and we turn towards Peeta, as he is now fully awake.

"What am I doing here?" Peeta asks while rubbing his eyes.

"Well during the movie you fell asleep wit-ow!" I stepped on Finnick's foot; Peeta raises his eyebrow at Finnick.

"Hmm, cramps. Anyways, after Cash and Gloss left then Katniss went home and came back because..."

"I forgot my coat last night," I say walking towards Peeta who was siting on it, he gets up and hands it to me.

"Thanks Peeta. Well I got to run," and I run out the door and head home. Luckily no one was up and I had the key with me, if mother opened the door and found me dressed in the same clothes, as yesterday she would go crazy. Oh my god I'm dressed in the same close as yesterday, hopefully Peeta was still too sleepy to notice that.

I got to my room and lay on my bed. That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I did that and I didn't even know I was doing it. I sit up, lead against my wall and look out the window. Besides being able to see into Finnick's room I could also see the front of his house a bit and the side of mine. I saw Peeta walking out in a hurry on his cell phone. Maybe he was calling _Johanna_. As much as I wanted to dislike her I couldn't, she seems like a nice person.

The doorbell rings and I go down stairs to answer it since everyone else in the house is sleeping. I open the door to find Gale standing there with a happy look on his face; obviously he didn't run into Peeta.

"Hey Catnip, are you ready?" I'd have complete forgotten Gale had offered to show me around town.

"Oh yea, sure," I step outside and close the door behind me. He starts walking wherever we are going and I follow.

"Katniss weren't you wearing that yesterday?" My eyes widen, what was I supposed to tell him? Eh, you think since I was in my room I would have changed, but no.

"No, why would I wear the same thing twice." It was a statement more then a question.

"I don't know. It looks the same."

"Of course it does to you. You're a boy, you don't know fashion."

"Since when have you cared about fashion," he put air quotes around the word fashion.

"Since... Shut up Gale!" He laughed and dropped the whole thing about my clothes, thank god.

After walking around for quite some time we stop at the town center and have a seat on a bench. When I am with Gale I don't over think everything like I do when I'm near Peeta. Being with Gale felt so naturally, I liked spending time with him. Everything was going great until...

"What are you sitting on?" Gale points to my side.

Without thinking I get up and Gale reaches for it. I panic when I see the paper says "Summer before freshman year". It was the picture of him with Johanna, Peeta, Finnick, and Annie. I quickly try to grab it but Gale gets it before me, so I grip onto his wrist not letting going trying to get it from him. Of course he doesn't let go.

"Katniss, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Just give me the paper."

"No, what are you hiding?"

Gale stands up making it hard to get the paper from him. Why was he being so stubborn! Forget having to explain how I got it. He would be so pissed if he knew I was snooping for his past.

I start to lose grip on his wrist so I jump on the bench we were siting on and jump on his back covering his eyes.

"Katniss!" He yells trying to get my hands off of him with the photo _still_ in his right hand.

"Give me the paper and I'll let go Gale!"

"Argh, Fine!" He drops the photo on the floor and I quickly jump off of him, grab it and put it in my inside coat pocket. I let out a deep breath, look up at Gale and see a girl in the distance looking at us with her mouth wide open, _Johanna_. She breaks our stare and runs into the bakery she was standing in front of, Mellark's Bakery,_ Mellark_. She was going to see him.

"Katniss? Hello?" Gale waves his hand in front of me.

"Yea Gale?" He starts speaking but I don't hear a word he says, I'm too busy looking back at the bakery. After a minute Johanna comes out with Peeta and _Glimmer_, they walk away in the other direction. I look down at me feet feeling hurt when I shouldn't be. _Peeta isn't yours_, I reminded myself, _stop caring_.

I assume Gale noticed I wasn't paying attention to him because he grabs my hand and leads me passed some buildings and trees.

"Gale where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he winks at me and I smile back at him.

We walk for about fifteen minutes and reach a tall fence. Gale helps me climb over it then climbs over it himself. We walk passed a long meadow and a few trees until he stops and sits on a log.

"Gale what are we doing here? It's just a forest."

I take a seat next to him on the log. He stands up, walks to the tree in front of us and pulls out a bow and arrow from its hole. He smiles and hands the bow and arrow to me but I just look down at my feet. I haven't shot an arrow since the night our fathers died; I even burned my bow and arrows because having them brought back to many memories. I gave up archery 5 years ago and wasn't going to return to it.

"You know I gave archery up."

"Katniss, do you honestly think your dad would have wanted you to give up something you love?" He knees down and puts the bow in my hand.

"Try it," We both stand up and Gale throws a rock at the leaves of a big tree. I shot an arrow barley missing a bird because I wasn't trying to hit it; I just wanted to see if I still had it. And I did.

Spending time shooting with Gale in the woods I lost track of time and came home pretty late. I ate dinner, took a shower, and went straight to bed.

The next day I wake up from a nightmare about father like I always do. For the past 5 years I have had a nightmare about him everyday. Nothing made them go away, I have tried everything, nothing worked. I look out my window and see Finnick still asleep with his TV on. He was watching the same movie we were watching Friday night. I watch the TV screen for a moment then realized something. For the first time in 5 years I had a peaceful night sleep thanks to Peeta. I fell asleep in Peeta Mellark's arm and had no nightmares that night.

**Sorry if the whole thing between Katniss and Gale seemed cheesy, that was kind of the idea. BTW I have no idea what those big holes on the trees are called. Anyways reviews make me happy! **


	7. Denial's more than a river in Egypt

**Hello people (****smiles)****. First a thank you to ****daniidarko**** for telling me about beta readers, now my grammar will be good. To ****MockingJay14**** girl (I'm assuming you're a girl) you should make your own fan fiction because you have wonderful ideas! I'll add that in. one of your suggestions is coming soon. To ****peeta'sgirlonfire**** yes I am a girl lol. Also to everyone who has said Katniss and Peeta need to be together already, she's only been to school one day so far (giggles). Don't worry about it! :D **

**Cindella204**** thank you for being my beta reader. Also got the idea of the chapter name from her. People go read her stories and review them! **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 "Denial's more than a river in Egypt"

Yesterday, all I did was unpack my things in my room. Finnick came over and helped out; I'm still in shock. He was there more to entertain then to help out. He joked about how girls would envy me just because he was in my room. I joked about how I envy _them_ because he wasn't in their room annoying them. Every time he got the chance to, he would tease me about Peeta. How did those arm muscles feel? Did you enjoy sleeping on his chest? You guys looked quite comfortable sleeping together. Is that all you guys did? Every comment he would make, made me blush which made him laugh. I told him to stop but he said since he can't tell anyone what he saw I'm the only person he can talk about with. What a lame excuse.

Everything at school today was going normal, nothing worth even talking about. That is, until lunch, when Johanna and Annie came to sit with Delly, Madge, and me.

I had just had a nice conversation with the lunch lady, Grease Say, as she calls herself, and turned to see Johanna and Annie sitting with Madge and Delly. When I got to the table, Madge and Delly where asking Annie about Finnick while Johanna looked like she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey Katniss." Annie greets me with a relieved look on her face. Johanna simply smiles in my direction.

"Hey you guys." I take a seat in between Madge and Annie.

"Why aren't you guys sitting with Peeta and Finnick?"

"She's mad at Peeta." Annie points to Johanna and she rolls her eyes. They seemed pretty happy Saturday when I saw them in town with Glimmer.

"Well yeah, I'm mad no, I'm furious with him. Why doesn't he get that I don't want to hang out with him and that stupid blonde! No offense Delly, Madge."

"None taken," Delly and Madge say together.

"I don't like her either. My cousin can do way better," Delly says looking at me.

"Who do you have in mind Delly? I think he would be great with Joh—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Johanna interrupts and Annie smiles at her.

"I thought Katniss would be good with Peeta," Delly says and they all turn to look at me. I have a mouthful of food at the moment so I don't say anything, but I'm blushing.

"I can totally see my Peeta with Katniss. _That_ would be a good couple."

I hear Johanna but all I can think about is how she said "her Peeta". I don't understand how they're just friends, nothing more. I'm sure that's what Madge thinks about Gale and me.

"I don't have feelings for Peeta Mellark and I never will, or anyone else for that matter." I add that last part for Madge and take a sip of my white milk.

"Katniss, your telling us you don't find Peeta attractive _at all_?" Annie asks smirking at me.

"No, I mean yes—wait, I don't know," I say tripping over all my words.

"Someone has a crush," Madge sings winking at me.

"I still ship Peeta with Johanna."

" Oh my God Annie, shut _up_ about me and him already. We're best friends; it's never gonna happen."

"That's the same thing I said about me and Finnick, remember?"

"Shut up!" Johanna slaps Annie's arm while the rest of us laugh.

"So Johanna, what exactly did Peeta do to get you mad _this time_?" Madge asks and I'm glad, I'm curious to know as well.

"Well, Peeta and I were supposed to go to the Hob and hang out yesterday, just us. But apparently his annoying ass girlfriend doesn't trust me alone with him so he brought her."

Why wouldn't she trust Peeta? Johanna was very pretty and they were very close, but they were just friends. Was there ever more between them? Once again I find myself questioning their past. The picture I found in Finnick's room, when Johanna got mad at Peeta for saying something and everyone knew he shouldn't have, why they don't like Glimmer, why was Gale in the picture I found… I feel like I will never know.

"First of all, he said it would be only us. Second of all, I can't stand her and he knows that. Third of all, he does this all the time. I know he's trying to be a good boyfriend but I'm just sick and tried of being thought about second. I wish he would just stand up to her for me for once but no, he never does." Johanna looks down; she's really hurt. Now I'm a bit mad at him too. I know I would be so upset with Gale if he did anything like that to me. She's Peeta's best friend and he's not thinking of her. That doesn't sound like him. Johanna looks up and moves her bangs to the left side of her face.

"She's so stupid, if I wanted Peeta I would have gotten him along time ago."

Annie opens her mouth to say something but closes it, changing her mind. I wonder what she was going to say.

"Glimmer's smart not to say anything bad about me, I'd knock her out without even thinking about it."

"I'd love to see that." I comment with a smile.

"I bet you would, Cash told me and Annie what happened between you and her the other day. If she touches you again let me know and I'll take care of her. No one messes with my friend."

Friend?

"Jo, if she touches me again I'll knock her out myself." I say with smirk.

"That's what I like to hear." She raises her water bottle to me; I raise my milk and we all laugh.

For the next two weeks Johanna sits with us at lunch, Annie too on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Johanna and I become very close over those two weeks, I'm no Peeta to her but we do become good friends. She would normally walk home with Annie and Peeta, but since Annie refused to ditch Peeta she walked with Finnick, Gale, and I, which wasn't awkward _at all_, note the sarcasm. Of course Gale was too stubborn to walk home without me and so was Johanna. Finnick lives right next door so why would he not walk with me?

On Saturday, Jo comes over to my house with Annie. Annie goes to go see Fin next door, but Johanna stays. She tells me how normally on Saturdays she'd be at Peeta's house listening to him talk about bread, which he could do all day. Every time she mentions him I can hear the sadness and anger in her. Cash, Gloss, Fin, Annie, and I would ask her if she missed being with Peeta, of course she said she didn't. She misses him but won't admit it to any of us.

"Jo, how long are you going to keep this up?" I ask.

"What in the world are you talking about Everdeen?" She asks flipping through a Capitol magazine while sitting on my couch.

"I'm talking about Peeta. It's been two weeks, Jo. You miss him, I know you do, just forgive him already. He must miss you too." I walk towards her.

"I do not miss Mellark. He can jump of a bridge with his stupid blonde girlfriend for all I care."

I take the magazine away from her and throw it on the floor. She looks so surprised, I was too.

"Look Johanna, you can lie to Cash, Finnick, and everyone else but you aren't fooling me. You miss him, just admit it. I miss him too you know."

I haven't talked to Peeta outside of class since the movie. I've had the chance to see him outside of school, but I always make up a reason not to. I'm avoiding him because I feel like I need to. Every time I'm around him I feel…well that's why, I'm not sure what I feel. When Finnick teases me about him I'm embarrassed and annoyed, when I see him in class I feel normal, when Johanna talks about him I feel angry with him, when I see him at lunch I feel empty, when I see him with Glimmer I feel jealous, when I'm with Gale I'm not even thinking about him. I'm just so confused. Johanna doesn't reply to me, she just crosses her arms over her chest and looks at me.

"Are you sure there's not another reason why your so mad at Peeta?"

Still nothing from her. I don't want to say this, but it's the only way she'll start talking again.

"Are you sure you're not…jealous?"

She jumps off the couch facing me. "What! Are you kidding me? Me, jealous of what, _Glimmer_?" She spits her name with hatred. "She doesn't even deserve Peeta. He could do much, much better than her. Why on earth would I be jealous of her?"

"Cause he's with her right now and you're not." I know I envy Glimmer for that.

Johanna doesn't say anything. She falls back on the couch and doesn't look at me. If she won't talk to me, I'm done trying to make her. I turn to walk away, but she stops me with words.

"Peeta has had a little crush on Glimmer since middle school, you know," I turn back around and look at her sad face.

"He wasn't obsessed with her or anything, just a crush. Glimmer never gave Peeta the time of day until we went to high school and he became a victor."

I take a seat next to her on the couch as she goes on.

"At the start of the relationship she was nice, and we didn't hate her, just didn't trust her. Annie found out she really just wanted to be a victor, which was why she was with Peeta."

What kind of person would do that? Pretend to like some just to get what they want. Pretend to love someone to be a victor.

"I told her she would never be one of us and a bunch of other stuff and she dumped Peeta. He found out I threatened her and we got into a huge fight. He didn't believe anything we said since I went behind his back."

I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't believe them either if I was him.

"Glimmer and Peeta got back together a month later, then they broke up again cause she tried to make him stop seeing me but he refused."

Of course he did.

"Long story short they have been an on and off couple since, and some how it always had to do with me."

I wanted to tell her maybe that's for a reason but I kept my mouth shut. The thought of Peeta and Johanna being together bothered me as well as the thought of Gale and Madge being together.

"It's my fault, everything was my fault."

Something told me she wasn't just talking about Peeta anymore.

I could see tears start to form in her eyes but they stop when there's a knock on the door. Must be Annie with Finnick. I go to open the door expecting to see a happy couple at the door but I find Annie almost in tears.

"Annie, are you okay?" Johanna asks standing behind me.

"I don't know," she replies looking down at the floor.

"Will you tell us that you're okay?" Johanna asks. Annie doesn't say a word, none of us do for a while.

"Annie what happened?" I ask breaking the silence.

Annie looks up at us. "Finnick broke up with me." Tears start to pour out of her eyes.

**Don't kill me! Haha, please review. Oh and thank for some many reviews I'm close to 100. Whoever is my 100 reviewer you get to… idk I'll figure it out but you will get to decide something for me in my story. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Reactions

**Hey guys! What's up?**

**MockingJay14, Gurl you where my 100****th**** reviewer! You seriously need to make an account so I can talk to you about what I wanted you to help me with. I can't tell you here cause everyone will know, lol. RebeccaPeeta'sWife, Can I just say I love that name but I think I'm Peeta's real wife ;) I usually update on the weekends once a week. Fan, omg you made me blush! :D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Ok now on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

***I don't own the hunger games***** **

Chapter 8 " Reactions "

I open the door to the Mellark's Bakery slowly as Johanna told me too. I don't see the point in it, but she insisted. No one's here but Peeta, whose back's to us at the counter.

"It's just Peeta, Johanna," I inform her.

"Good, go in."

I open the door fully and the bell rings. Peeta turns to see me and smiles, and I return it.

"Hey Katniss,"

I walk in. "Hey Peeta."

"What brings you here? Hear the bread was —" He stops in mid-sentence when Johanna comes in with Annie.

"Annie, what happened?" he asks, walking around the counter to her. She isn't crying at the moment, but it's clear she was before. Peeta pulls her into his arm and she rests her head on his shoulder as the tears find their way back into her eyes.

"Finnick…he, he broke up with her," Johanna says, still not able to believe or accept it. Peeta looks up at us in shock, he obviously can't believe it either.

"Jo, can you take her to the living room? I'll be there in a minute; I just need to put a few things away. "

Annie leaves Peeta's hug and now is in Johanna's.

"Is your mom here?" Johanna asks with her eyebrows raised.

Peeta looks at her for a moment then answers, "No, no ones home right now. Don't worry about it."

Worry about what?

Johanna nods in response.

"Katniss, would you mind helping me out?" Peeta asks.

"I don't mind." I smile and walk with him to the counter as Jo and Annie walk down the hall into the living room and close the door.

We're behind the counter when Peeta asks me to stack the trays on the table as he puts away a cake he was icing.

"What has Annie told you so far?"

"That it came out of nowhere. All he would tell her is 'it's not you it's me'. After that she left and came to my house."

"At least he was nice with her about it. Not like some people." His voice suddenly seems bit of furious rather then the concerned tone he had before.

"As soon as she told us he broke up with her we brought her here," I respond while putting away the stacked trays in the cabinets above the oven. Peeta just nods his head at my words. I bite my lip before I ask something I most likely will regret later.

"People who same?" I turn red as I realize that that made no sense at all.

"_What_?" Peeta's confused face makes me turn into an even darker shade of red.

"I meant, who's some people?"

"N—" He hesitates for a moment. "No one." Peeta has an odd look on his face.

"Doesn't sound like no one. Who's—"

"How'd you convince Jo to come along?" he asks, changing the subject. I let him.

"I didn't have to, it was her idea," I say and walk toward Peeta.

"I thought she was still mad at me." He hands me a pair of oven mitts.

"She is," I counter as I take the oven mitts. "She misses you, you know." I lay a hand on the counter.

"I know. I miss her too, but what can I do, Katniss? I've apologized to her a hundred times. She won't forgive me. I don't know what she wants from me," Peeta admits with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Looking into those eyes is how I notice a little dark mark just above his right eyebrow.

"Peeta." I move closer to him. "You have something on your face."

I raise my hand slowly to his forehead and gently wipe my thumb across the dark mark. It doesn't go away. I try again, but it doesn't work. Instead of moving my hand from his face I find myself slowly running my thumb down the side of his face and around his jaw. His skin is so smooth and warm; his cheeks start to turn pink. I don't know what came over me but I can't help myself. I tell myself that I need to stop, but I can't. My eyes are focused on my hand and it finally stops when I reach his chin. I bite my lip and look up at him; his blue eyes seem to be looking straight through me. I can feel the blood rush to cheeks; what am I doing? He puts his hand over mine and slowly pulls it down to my side, but doesn't let go. We just lock eyes for what seems like forever. My heart starts to beat faster as I slowly lean forward.

The sound of a door opening causes both Peeta and I to jump back. Johanna walks in looking down at her phone.

"Hey, Peeta. Annie wants to know if she can get some…" When she looks up at us she stops talking and just stares at us for a moment.

Peeta coughs, breaking the awkward silence.

"What did Annie what?" I ask.

"Oh, right, Annie. She wanted some water." Johanna's now just staring at Peeta.

"Katniss, can you get her some water? Peeta, can I talk to you outside?" She isn't really asking. Jo nods her head toward the door and Peeta follows her outside. I get a glass of water and take it to Annie in the living room.

I find her sitting on the couch looking out the window. This breaks my heart, seeing her like this. I take a seat next to her and place the glass on the coffee table in front of us.

"Annie?"

"Yea, Katniss?" She doesn't turn to look at me.

"You okay?"

She takes a deep breath. "No. Where's Jo?" She's still staring out the window.

"Her and Peeta are talking outside."

"Hm."

After sitting with her in silence for a minute I hear a noise coming from outside. Turning my head toward the door, I can see Peeta and Johanna from here. They look like they're fighting. It seems like they won't be making up anytime soon.

"Can I ask you something? Be honest." My attention turns back to Annie, who's still not looking at me.

"Of course." I move closer to her on the couch.

"Was Finnick cheating on me?"

I gasp and my eyes widen. How on earth would I know? "Annie, I don't know. I'm sure he didn't though."

She spins toward me, quick enough that it's almost startling. "Did you ever see a girl hanging around his house? You live right next to him, you never saw anything?"

"Annie, no. Whenever we hung out all he did was talk about you. He'd never mention any other girls besides Cash and Jo. The only girl I've seen around his house is you. Finnick wasn't cheating."

This I'm sure of. Everything I said was true. I've only known Finnick for about two weeks but I know he's in love with this girl. I've seen the way his face lights up when he's around her. His face never shined that bright around anyone else. He loves her; I just don't know why he would break up with her. But I'm going to find out.

"I'm going to get going, mother will be worried if I stay out too late."

Same excuse I always use.

"Bye Katniss." Annie's voice is still miserable.

"See you Annie." I smile and walk out of the living room.

I walk out the front door and see Johanna and Peeta standing in the middle of the street hugging. Her face is buried in his chest and his hands are around her neck. I'd be lying if I said seeing that doesn't sting a little, but I'm glad they made up.

"Promise me you'll call me next time. I don't care what time it is." Her voice sound…gentle.

"I promise," Peeta replies.

They don't seem to notice me, so I just head home.

I knock on Finnick's door and don't wait too long before he answers it. He opens it with a smiling face; I just want to slap him. How could he be so happy when Annie is crying her eyes out?

"Hey Kat, haven't seen you all day. What's up?"

"Are you really just going to stand there and act like nothing's wrong?" I ask in disbelief.

He sighs. "I'm sorry but this _isn't_ your relationship." he replies, annoyed.

"Apparently it's not _yours_ anymore either!" I scream at him.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He screams back with equal intensity.

"Why did you break up with Annie?"

"Do you really think I wanted to hurt her? No, I didn't, but I had to!" His reply takes me aback.

"Then why did you do it?" I wasn't yelling anymore.

"You wouldn't understand." Either was he.

"Just tell me."

"I can't." He shuts the door and I don't try to stop him.

It's Monday now and my mind's cluttered. The past two weeks were relatively peaceful, and now some much has happened. I found out about some of Glimmer and Peeta's past, Johanna and Peeta, the break up, my talk with Finnick, Gale's weird reaction when I told him about Annie, the call I got from Cash and Gloss last night about Ann and Fin, that moment I had with Peeta…

As if I didn't have enough on my plate right now, the school gives me a whole new schedule because I don't need to be in Driver's Ed. Now I'm in Sex Ed, fun. That's not the only new class I have, I'm also in home economics, basically baking class. First day in that class and I already want a tutor, I just need to find one. The bright side to all of this is that I don't have classes with Glimmer anymore.

When I get to Sex Ed., the classroom's a mess. Everyone was sitting either on the floor or on the tables. Paper balls and airplanes were flying around and one hits me. I hear a giggle and see it was Annie who threw it at me; she's sitting on the floor with all the other victors. I walk over to them and have a seat on the table next to them.

"Where's the teacher?" I ask them.

"Over there at his desk." Gloss points behind him to our teacher who seems to be asleep.

"Why is he asleep?"

"He's not asleep," Cash says with a smile.

"He's drunk." Peeta finishes her sentence.

"Drunk?"

"Yup, Mr. Abernathy. He's drunk everyday." Johanna gets of the floor and sits next to me on the table.

"Best part of it is Ms. Trinket isn't here today. Free period."

"So all you guys do is sit here?" I ask, kicking Peeta's arm playfully.

"That's not all we do." Peeta grabs my foot and pulls me off the table. I fall on my back and the others laugh. "We have fun." Peeta smiles and helps me up.

"Katniss, can I talk to you for a minute?" Annie asks me as she gets up.

"Sure, Ann."

We go outside the classroom to talk.

"Did you tell Gale about what happened with me and Fin?" she asks.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told him."

"No, its fine." She shakes her head. " Gale came to see me yesterday."

"He did? What'd he say?" I ask, shocked.

"He told me it's not Finnick's fault. That I shouldn't let history repeat itself, I should forgive him."

"How's it not his fault?"

"I don't know. I thought Gale might have told you something, that's why I'm asking you."

"No, Gale didn't tell me anything. He was acting a bit weird when I told him though, I guess I know why now."

"Can you tell Gale I said thanks?"

I nod my head.

"Don't tell the others about this," she adds.

"I won't."

As I head to my locker after music class I realize I forgot my keys on my desk. I quickly head back and find my keys on the piano, on top of a piece of sheet music. I glance at the sheet before taking a look around the room. Since I'm the only one here I start to sing; it sounds familiar.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash all away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

"That was beautiful Katniss." I turn to see Cinna standing at the door.

"Thank you." I feel myself start to blush.

"Katniss, would you mind singing at our school assembly this Friday?"

"Oh, I don't thi—" I stop when I see how hopeful Cinna looks. He's my favorite teacher, I can't say no to him.

"I'd love to," I tell him.

**Credit to Coyzita for Haymitch being the sex ED teacher that's always drunk! I though of Effie though :D Credit to Mockingjay14 for Katniss singing at the assembly. Love this girl. Ok now everyone be happy Katniss final has had a moment with Peeta. A lot of yous have being asking for some action. Oh btw I'm shocked no one noticed I added **_**Annie are you okay?**_** song lyrics on the last chapter ;) Also the irony of Katniss thinking who would pretend to like someone to be a victor, when she did in the first book. Well she did it to stay alive. Anyways Review ;)**


	9. Not alone

**OK guys here it is! Sorry for the wait. That's a pool on my profile about Madge/Gale/Johanna, VOTE PLEASE! Ok so are you's going to want a sequel or a prequel maybe? I have ideas for both but I want to know from you guys first. Btw the prequel would be what happened Freshman year, every detail. Katniss is going to find out but she won't know **_**everything. **_

**Chapter 9 "Not alone"**

_**Katniss' POV**_

It's Friday and it's 6th period already. The assembly, or should I say play, started a while ago. I along with about 15 other people where backstage getting ready for our parts. I was so nervous that I tried to fake sick today, but mother saw right through me. Now I'm sitting in front of a mirror with Cinna brushing my hair.

"Katniss!" I turn to the door to see a very excited Delly run toward me.

"Hi Delly. Are you liking the play so far?" I ask as Cinna twirls my chair so now my backs to the mirror.

"Oh, the prologue and opening scene were just so wonderful! Cinna, you have outdone yourself this year."

"Why thank you dear."

I can tell by the happiness in his voice that he's smiling.

"When are you going on Katniss? I just can't wait to hear you sing and neither can the victors. Peeta sent me over here to find out."

I wish Peeta would come ask me himself. Since that moment we had last week I've found myself avoiding him again. It's something I just can't stop myself from doing.

"I end the play with a song that basically tells the story line."

"She picked the song herself too, you know." Cinna says addressing Delly.

It's true. Cinna told me his play this year was about two lovers who can't be together because of a crime. They decide to run off together but in the end die together. The first thing that popped into my head was The Hanging Tree. It's one of the poems my father wrote when he was young. I remember him singing it to Prim and I when we were young.

"Delly, how long does it take to get some info around here?"

I don't need to look to know it's Johanna asking. I turn my head anyway, but Cinna turns it right back.

"Not long," Delly says teasingly.

"I'm at the end Jo," I inform here.

"So I got to wait an hour to hear you sing? I don't think I want to hear you that badly."

"Be nice, Johanna." Delly squeaks and Johanna laughs.

"You sound like a chipmunk Dell."

Delly sticks her tongue out at her.

We can hear the audience's applause as Madge comes from the stage. She's the leading lady of the play; Marvel had the leading male role.

"How many more scenes to go, Cinna?" Madge asks as she adjusts her makeup in the mirror next to me.

"A few. Don't worry Madge you can handle it," Cinna assures her.

"Hey Johanna, why didn't you do the play this year? You were the lead role last year with Peeta." Madge starts to comb her hair.

"You two were in the play last year?" I ask in disbelief. "I wish I would have see that!" I try to turn again but Cinna doesn't let me.

"Don't remind me of that. It was so dramatic, and not just the play." Jo rolls her eyes and states "As much as I'd love to take a stroll down memory lane, I'd rather go back to my seat." She walks away.

"She's kind of sensitive about the play last year," Madge says, walking away because she was being called back on the stage.

"I'll be right back, Katniss. I need to go check on my other actors. Don't you dare look in that mirror before I'm done." Cinna leaves, and then Delly's the only one left.

"So," I start leaning back in my chair. "Why doesn't Jo like talking about last years play?"

"'Cause she and Gale broke up the day before."

I nearly fall out of my chair in shock. Delly grabs my shoulders before I do.

"You okay?" She looks confused.

"Yeah, I just didn't know they ever went out."

That's why Peeta doesn't like Gale. He broke his best friend's heart. But that doesn't explain why Gale hates Peeta. What if Johanna broke up with Gale? Was Gale made because Peeta took her side?

"You didn't? Katniss, you're basically a victor, I'm surprised no one told you. Aren't you and Gale super close?"

"I am not a victor."

"After tonight you'll be."

"Why did they break up?" I ask, putting the topic back on Johanna and Gale.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure the victors know. Peeta probably knows, but not the rest of them. We don't even know who ended the relationship."

I need to know what happened. It's killing me not knowing. Why would Gale hate Peeta so much? Then it hit me.

"What play did Cinna do last year?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Gale got jealous of Peeta.

"Okay, I'm back," Cinna says, rushing over to me with what I can only assume is a makeup bag. "Delly, go back to your seat. You'll miss Madge and Marvel's kiss."

"You're right! I wouldn't want to miss that! See you at dinner, Katniss." She starts to walk away.

"Wait, dinner? What dinner?"

"You'll see." She winks at me and leaves.

I take a deep breath as Cinna starts to put my makeup on. Why did their pasts have to be so confusing? Couldn't they just be simple and easy to guess? I'm not 100 percent sure if I'm even right about Gale getting jealous of Peeta, but what else would it be. This is how I see it; Gale would definitely try out for Romeo if he knew Johanna was going for Juliet. I know he hates that kind of stuff but I'm sure he tried out. The fact that Cinna picked her and Peeta for the leading roles must have bothered Gale. Of course Cinna would pick the two people who had the most chemistry between them. I've seen Madge and Marvel kiss at practice, _they_ had chemistry. Gale had to get upset because Peeta was picked instead of him. I could image how hurt Gale must have been having to see them kiss. Suddenly I feel a knot tie in my stomach. They kissed.

"Katniss? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Is something wrong?"

"No, Cinna, I'm just worried the dress you picked for me won't fit." I lie, badly.

"Well," Cinna goes to a rack and takes out a black bag. "Let's find out."

He hands me the bag and pushes me towards the dressing room. My songs next.

**JOHANNA'S POV**

How long can this damn play be? I feel like I've been here forever. I don't want to be here; too many memories.

My head is leaning on Peeta's shoulder with my eyes half way closed, and he's actually watching the play. Both Peeta and I were going to ditch it, but when Katniss told us she was going to be in it we had to come see her. Surprisingly I have grown fond of the new girl.

"Jo, get off of me. Your head is heavy," Peeta says, pushing my head up.

"It's not heavy. You're just weak." I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same.

"Can you two stop flirting and shut up," Gloss, who is sitting next to Peeta, snaps.

Both Peeta and I roll our eyes to his comment as the others snicker. We don't get too annoyed with people saying those kinds of things about us, but today I was not in the mood and neither was he. Of all days this is one _not_ to joke about us being together. Peeta and I are just friends.

I haven't been paying attention to the play at all until Katniss walks on stage. Her hair iss curled and her makeup is light, matching her dress. The dress falls to her knees and is a soft candlelight yellow. She looks—

"Beautiful."

I turn to Peeta and find that he's starting at her. I don't even think he knows he said that out loud. I turn my attention back to a nervous Katniss as she starts to sing.

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three _

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee _

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it seem,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Her voice is so beautiful. Everyone starts clapping and cheering. Annie, Gloss, Cash, and Fin stand up and shout her name. Pretty soon everyone stands up and cheers for her. She turns so red it makes me laugh. I'm about to stand up when I notice I'm not the only one who hasn't stood yet. Peeta is just sitting here not even clapping. He seems to be in his own world. The way he's looking at her, he looks…dazzled. I've never seen him look at _anyone_ like this before.

Katniss leaves the stage and everyone starts to gather up their things to leave. Peeta grabs his sweater and rushes out the auditorium. I grab my stuff and follow him.

"Peeta!" I yell his name but he continues to walk down the hall and exits. I catch up to him when we're a few blocks away from the school.

"Peeta! What the hell, stop walking away!" I get in front of him and don't move so he can't walk away.

"Johanna, why are you acting weird?" He asks, annoyed.

"Why am_ I _acting weird? You're the one who just ran out of the auditorium! We are supposed to go to Finnick's for dinner, remember?" Now I'm annoyed.

"Yeah, I changed my mind, I'm not going." He pushes pass me and walks away.. I follow pissed.

"What do you mean you're not going? This was your idea."

He doesn't respond. What the hell is with him? I'm growing impatient so I just blurt it out. "You like her."

That makes him stop walking.

"I don't like her." He's such a liar.

"Yes you do. I saw the way you looked at her in here. You like Katniss!"

'"No, I don't." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself more then me. "I can't like her, Johanna."

"Why not?"

""Glimmer, I don't want to hurt her."

God, he _would_ care about her feelings before his own.

"Fuc—, I mean forget, her. She's horrible Peeta. Just dump her and ask Katniss out."

"What? No, I'm not going to do that. I'm not just going to dump her for another girl, whether it's Glimmer or not. I would never do that to any girl." I roll my eyes knowing why he wouldn't do that, because of me.

"Look Peeta, can you just forget about Gale?" I ask aggravated.

"Jo, I'm not going to do the same thing he did to you."

"It's not that same thing! He was trying to get back at me for something we didn't even do, and you actually like Katniss."

"I never said I liked her."

"That look on your face said it all." That makes him laugh, which makes me smile.

"What did I look like?" He asks amused.

"Well," We start walking in the other direction, which leads to Finnick's house. "You looked, I don't know. Like you where dazzled or something. But you did look funny."

"I always look funny to you," He says mockingly.

"That's true," I say jokingly.

We reach Finnick's house and I'm about to walk in but Peeta stops me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Annie invited—"

"Madge, yeah, I know. I don't care. I like Madge despite what happened. Come on, lets go in. I'm hungry." I open the door but he closes it.

"Peeta what the fuck?" I stand facing him with my side towards the door.

"She invited Gale." I don't say anything.

"Annie made me promise not to tell you because she knew you wouldn't come if they both were here."

"How could she not tell me?" I yell outraged. Like she doesn't know how much I hate him. "What the hell—"

"Johanna stop yelling. They'll hear you." He puts the tips of his fingers over my mouth. I grab is hand and hold it in front of me.

"Peeta, I don't care." Someone opens to door and we both turn to see Katniss at the door with everyone else sitting in the living room staring at us.

Katniss raises an eyebrow at us, but I don't know why. In fact, I don't why everyone is looking at us like we just did something wrong. We're just standing here having a conversation, damn. I see Gale sitting next to Madge looking mad. I roll my eyes at him and turn to Peeta. It isn't until then that I notice how close we are to each other. Now they all think something happened, and the fact that I'm still holding his hand isn't helping me. God, why do people always have bad timing? I push Peeta's hand away from me and we both take a couple of steps back.

"So," I push pass Katniss and into the room. "We gonna eat or what?"

Dinner was as awkward as I thought it was going to be. Annie and Finnick aren't talking to each other, Katniss and Peeta aren't talking, Peeta and I aren't talking, Madge and I aren't talking, Gale wasn't talking to anyone but Delly, Madge, and Katniss; the only person here with no problems was Delly. That girl loves everyone. Delly is the person who keeps the conversations going. I have to try very hard to keep from smacking Gale in the face, just because he's clearly hitting on Madge just to get me mad. I start to stab my plate with my fork just to let the anger out. Peeta elbows me, and I stop. I'm not sure why, but Peeta seems to be the only one who gets through to me. Gale couldn't even do that when we were together.

"Katniss, what are you doing for your birthday next Tuesday?"

"Your birthday is next Tuesday?" Everyone asks in unison, except for Gale.

"Thanks a lot, Gale," She mumbles to him, annoyed. "Yes, it's my birthday Tuesday."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Annie asks sadly. "We only have a week to plan your party now."

"That's why I didn't tell anyone. I don't want you guys to make a fuss over my birthday," She says honestly.

"Kat, it's your birthday, of course we are making a fuss." Cash says with the rest of us victors, as people call us, nod our heads.

"Alright, _victors_," Finnick says the word "victors" mockingly. "Are staying after this to plan the party."

"No, please don't make a big deal about this," Katniss begs us.

"Katniss, stop complaining. Your getting a party like it or not," I tell her.

She crosses her hands over her chest and pouts. I laugh out loud.

"Are your mom and dad planning anything special for you Tuesday?" Delly asks.

Katniss looks down and doesn't say anything. Gale looks at her sadly. The rest of us looked at each other confused.

"Is your dad planning anything?" Madge asks a little unsure.

Gale gives Madge an angry look.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Katniss rushes out the room.

"Her dad died in the same fire mine did," This is new to all of us.

"We didn't know," Gloss says for all of us.

"Clearly," Gale snaps a bit harshly. "I'll go talk to her."

"No, let me." I don't wait for Gale to respond; I just get up and leave.

I walk to the bathroom down the hall and knock gently on the door.

"Go away," She says.

I turn the doorknob, and am surprised to find that she didn't lock the door. I walk in to find her sitting on the floor with the bathtub behind her. Her head is buried in her knees.

"If you didn't want anyone to come in it might have been a smart idea to lock the door," I say joking trying to lighten the mood.

Didn't work.

"I'm sorry about…that. We didn't know."

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry. I just don't like talking about him with anyone." She lifts her head a little and I can see tears on her red checks.

"I know the feeling." I take a seat next to her on the floor. I take a deep breath because what 'm about to say is the hardest thing I've had to tell anyone.

"When I was five my parents got into a car crash. I was actually in the car with them when it happened. I don't remember many of the details, but I have dreams about sometimes."

Katniss lifts her head all the way up and looks at me sadder then before.

"I have dreams about my father, every night." She whispers.

"They never go away, do they?" It's not a question, not the way I say it.

She shakes her head no.

"Katniss, I'm not like the rest of you. I know you all have your family problems, but I have no family and that _is_ the problem. I live with my foster parents who are nice enough, but they don't really care what I do." I can feel tears start to run down my cheeks. "There's no one left I love."

Katniss hugs me and we quietly cry together on the bathroom floor. I feel kind of bad that I didn't tell her what I do remember. The only person I've ever told about the car being underwater is Peeta. He's the only one who knows why I don't go in the water. That's something I could never tell anyone.

"Come Katniss, we should go back to dinner." We both wipe anyway our tears and head the dinning room.

The dinning room's empty so we go to the living room. It seems that Gale, Delly, and Madge left while we were in the bathroom. I wonder how long we were gone for. Ah well, I guess it was time to plan Katniss' party.

"Katniss, you've got to go!" I start pushing her towards the door.

"No! I need to make sure you guys don't go overboard." She tries her best to stop me but clearly fails.

"Apparently you have never been to one of our parties before," Cash says jumping off the couch.

"Oh wait, that's right, you haven't!" Cash yells with Finnick cheerfully.

I laugh as I shut the door on Katniss.

"Okay," I turn to Peeta laying sideways on the couch, Cash and Fin standing together with goofy faces, and Gloss who is sitting on Annie just to annoy her. I have the weirdest friends ever, and Katniss is one of them.

"Let's start planning."

We can't let our fellow victor have a lame party now, can we?

**Next update will be May 8****th**** aka KATNISS EVERDEEN'S BIRTHDAY! Sorry ****thegirlonfire0507 :( next time though. RebeccaPeeta's Wifel lol you make me laugh! No im not tried of your P.S's but I still think I'm Peeta's wife in this time zone ;) ****I totally didn't plan this at first but then I remember it was going to be her birthday soon so yea! If I don't update then call the cops cause something bad happened! OH and I know I'm evil you guys still don't know what happened and it was Johanna's POV. Whahahah! Should I do her POV again? Someone else? Let me know and let me know about sequel/prequel. Don't forget the poll. **

**P.s I forgot how said I haven't mentioned Marvel but there he is! **


	10. Surprise Part 1

**The original chapter 10 was about 7,000 words and 25 pages so I have cut it in two (Chapter 10 and 11). Took me all day to write it and I hope you like it! :D Vote on the poll please it will be down tomorrow at night. Also, there's a fanmade version of the hanging tree on youtube and that's how I saw Katniss singing the song. Look up **_**sam cushion hanging tree **_**should be the first video. I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG BTW! **

**Chapter 10 "Surprise (Part 1)"**

**Katniss' POV**

It's May 8th today, my birthday. I'm officially sixteen. It's Madge's job today to keep me as far away as possible from my house until seven tonight. My _surprise _party starts then at Finnick's house, since it's next door to mine. Right after school I went straight to Madge's house, and I've been stuck here ever since. I didn't even pick up Prim from school; Finnick said he would.

"Madge was time is it? I've been here forever."

"It's only four."

"Oh God." I'm laying on her bed while she's at her computer desk.

"Impatient, I see." She smiles amused and I roll my eyes.

"This is killing me. Not knowing what they have planned."

"Well, you're a victor. I'm sure it's crazy," Madge tells me, seeming so sure of herself.

"I am not a victor," I reply with boredom.

"Katniss, how long are you going to deny it? You _are_ a victor."

Eh, she's right. Yesterday was the first time I sat at the victor's table at lunch. It was fun sitting with them. Time to face the fact that I'm now one of the "good looking" victors. I can't deny the special treatment I got today at school. It annoyed me _so _much. People I didn't even know the names of act like they know me. Girls would stop me in the hall "just to chat". I'm not much of a chatty person. The boys were even worst. Asking to carry my books, walking me to class, asking for my number, some even gave me _their_ numbers. Like I'll ever call them. What bothered me the most was the staring. When I walked down the hall people looked at me like I was some kind of queen. Being a victor wasn't really what I had in mind being the new girl, but I'll guess I'll get used to it.

"Okay, you're right. I'm a victor." I sigh.

"How'd you do it Katniss?" She leaves her computer chair and takes a seat on the bed next to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean, you've only been here for a month and already you're victor. You know how many people envy you right now? I have to say I'm kind of one of them," she tells me cocking her head a bit.

I sit up with my legs still straight. "I don't know. I didn't even try to, honestly. Being one of the popular kids at a new school hadn't crossed my mind."

"Well you are one now."

"But I don't want to be, Madge." I blurt out.

"Huh?" She replys with a curious look.

I let out another sigh. "All this attention, drama, it's not me. I've always been the quiet girl with no social life. I wanted to stay that way," I tell her truthfully. "I guess that all went down the drain when I meet Peeta."

"Is that where this started?"

"Of course. If I hadn't met him then Glimmer and I wouldn't have got into that fight, Cash wouldn't have met me, Peeta wouldn't have made be sit with him, An, and Fin, Annie wouldn't have introduced me to Gloss, and none of this would have happened."

"So it's all Peeta, huh? You could have said no." She crosses her arms.

"What?"

"You could have told Peeta no, that you didn't want to sit with him. You could have been rude, annoying, or lifeless but you weren't. You wanted to sit with Peeta."

Did I?

"Because you like him."

No.

"I don't like Peeta," I say, unsure of whether I'm trying to convince her or myself.

"Kept telling yourself that." She smirks at me.

"I—" I'm cut off by the beeping of my phone. I go into my pocket and get it out.

"It's Gale," I inform Madge.

I read the message, out loud. "What time should I be there, birthday girl?"

"Tell him seven, and not a minute late." I nod and send it.

"So, would you mind if, if—"

"Spit it out, Madge," I tell her cutting her off.

"…If I asked Gale to be my date for your party tonight," She asks in a hushed tone.

At first I assume she's joking, but then I notice the redness in her cheeks. She's serious. Her and Gale, at my party, together? I frown at the thought.

"It's okay if you don't want me to ask him. I'll just ask—"

"Oh no, no, no. I don't care if you ask him," I lie.

"Are you sure? You're not going to be jealous, are you?"

"What? Me? Jealous? Oh, no. I'm okay with it. In fact," I put my phone in her hands. "Use my phone to call him," I say with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Katniss."

As soon as she leaves the room to make the call my smile drops. Not a minute later does Madge come in, smiling ear to ear.

"I take it he said yes?" I ask, trying to sound happy.

"Yup." She tosses me my phone. "Delly texted you by the way. She asked what time she should be here I told her in an hour."

"Okay." I flip my phone open and before I even know what I'm doing I'm typing in Johanna's name in the search bar.

"What are you doing?" Madge asks me.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just texting Prim to let her know what time the party starts," I lie smoothly.

"I'm sure she knows."

I start texting Johanna. "You can never be to safe," I say with a broad smile.

I text Johanna_, "Im probably out of line here but I think u should kno G&M r goin 2 the party as dates Just lettin u kno"_

And send.

"So where are you and Dell planning on taking me to kill time?" I jump of the bed and walk around the room. Her room is much prettier then mine. Her whole house is probably more beautiful then any other house in this town. I guess that's what you get when you're the Mayor's daughter.

"To the Hob, I'm surprised you haven't been there. Place is great."

My phone buzzes, Johanna. _"Thanks for letting me know girl on fire."_

I curse myself for telling the victors about my little accident in baking class. I set my cake on fire and my sleeve got caught on fire too. No harm was done.

"_You should know Peeta's bring Glimmer. Don't blame him, he doesn't know she hates you. P.S type normal! It's not that hard you know."_

I text back,_ "Watever, Im gonna hve a blast. STFU Jo, Ill txt how I want."_

"What's the Hob anyways?" I ask Madge.

"It's a mall, silly! What else would it be?" Madge asks mockingly.

"I don't know. A library maybe."

"Yeah, cause that's where we'd take you."

Phone buzzes.

"_Whatever Katniss. At least you're not texting with that capital letter then lower case."_

I text back just to bug her even though I hate it too,_ "YoU MeAn LiKe ThIs? It'Ll bE fUn JoHaNnA. tRy It."_

She never texts back.

Madge leaves me alone in her room for a while. She tells me she's sorry, but she had to help her dad with something. Being the Mayor stressed him out and Madge helps anyway that she can. I tell her I understand. She left me alone, which gave me sometime to think, to think about tonight. It has become clear to me that I can't handle seeing Madge and Gale together. Since dinner last Friday I realized they _do _ have something for each other. At first I though Gale was just being an ass and flirting with Madge to piss off Johanna, but it's more then that. They have feelings for each other. Maybe it's the fact that I don't want them together because it's going to hurt Johanna, but maybe that's not it at all. Is it possible that I _am_ jealous? No. I shake my head. Gale's my best friend and I don't want to lose him. Yeah, that's why I don't like the idea. I'm just going to keep telling myself that.

This must be how Johanna sees Peeta. But Madge is nice; Glimmer's just a bitch. I don't think I'll never fully understand what made Peeta like her. You know what? I don't want to know. Great, now I remember that Peeta's going to be at the party with Glimmer. I hate her so much; I really don't want to see her tonight. But what I'm I going to tell Peeta? "_Don't bring Glimmer cause I hate her guts"_? That would be a nice conversation. I don't think I can handle going to my own birthday party, especially alone. Maybe I don't have to.

I begin to scroll through my contacts list on my phone. I find the number I'm looking for and dial. The phone rings about 3 times before he answers.

"Hey Katniss. Happy Birthday." His voice is cheerful.

"Thank you." I smile. "You're coming to my party right?"

"Won't miss that party. I'm going to head over with Gale later."

I take a deep breath. "How'd you like to the birthday girl's date?"

**Finnick's POV**

"No, no, no! The stage goes over there!"

"Dammit, Delly! Move it yourself!" Johanna screams.

We've all been here since three, and I supposed we're all stressed. Johanna most of all. Ever since she was texting about an hour ago she's been a little over the edge. She's acting ruder then usual. I wonder what's troubling her.

"Jo, maybe you should go lay down for while," Peeta tells her caringly and leads her to the couch.

I've always been somewhat jealous of Peeta. Not because I want to be him or anything, I like my life. It's just I haven't real had a relationship like Johanna and Peeta do. Johanna and Peeta are just friends, I know that. It's fun to tease them though. I thought Katniss and I would be like them, best of friends. After that night where we yelled at each other the air between us became somewhat cold. I seem to be the only one in the group who doesn't have someone you can tell anything too. Gloss has his sister Cash, and she has him. Annie. Annie and I of course _had _a great relationship, a romantic relationship. Or at least we used too.

"Peeta, I'm fine." He glares at her. "Okay, maybe I should go lay down. I'll be in Katniss' room if anyone needs me." With that she runs up the stairs and disappears.

"I have to get going. Madge and I are taking Katniss out to kill some time," Delly tells us as she puts on her orange sweater.

"She still thinks the party's at my house, right?" I hand her her gold purse.

"Yeah, she still thinks it's at your house."

"Let's keep it that way," Gloss shouts from the kitchen.

Him and Cash were going to pick up the cake. Right now they're making room in the fridge for it.

"Bye guys!" Delly, Cash, and Gloss shout together but leave from different doors.

With Johanna upstairs it's just Peeta and me now. Peeta's fixing up the stage while I'm setting up the lights. I told the girls the stage was a bit too much, but they didn't listen. They want our songs for Katniss' to be perfect. I can't believe we agreed the get up on stage and sing Katniss a song. The girls loved the idea expect for Johanna. It was two to four, so of course Annie and Cash over ruled us. Tonight, Gloss, Peeta, and I are going to make fools of ourselves. _Can't wait_.

"Does Johanna seem a little harsher than usual to you?" Peeta just reminded me.

"Yeah, she does. What do you think got her so upset?"

"Well Gale's coming. That could be it."

"Are you and Johanna ever going to tell us what happened in the bakery that day? It's been a year and you still won't tell us."

The only people who know exactly what happened that day are Peeta, Johanna, and Gale. I remember passing by the bakery with Annie and saw Gale and Peeta fighting through the window. I barged in to break up the fight, but Johanna beat me too it. There was yelling, then Gale stormed out and Johanna followed him. Peeta tried to stop her but she told him she could take care of herself. After awhile Peeta went looking for her. That's all Annie and I know.

"If Johanna wants to tell you, she'll tell you. It's not my secret to tell—"

"What about me?" Johanna was at the top of the stairs staring at us.

"Finnick was just asking what song you and the girls were singing tonight." He lies. I'm kind of surprised he's lying to her.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Maybe Finnick should mind his own business."

I sigh, "Look, Johanna, I was just—"

"Asking about Gale yeah, I heard." There's anger in her voice. "Him and Madge are coming together as a couple, okay? Can you stop asking about him?" She runs into the hallway and disappears.

Now I feel like a jerk. Peeta's right, if Johanna wanted me to know she would tell me. I of all people should understand that. Since I broke up with Annie the only people who didn't hound me about it was Johanna and Peeta. They understood that I didn't want to talk about. I should be doing the same thing for them.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I tell Peeta.

"Good luck," he says softly.

I walk up the stairs and find Johanna with her arms crossed over her chest, just standing there hiding behind the wall. She smiles lightly at me, and I return it.

"I'm sorry for asking about Gale; I shouldn't have." She doesn't respond but nods her head a little. "I appreciate that you didn't ask me about Annie and I should do the same for you." I sigh and she raises her eyebrow at me as if she's asking me if I'm okay.

"I'm going to tell you why I broke up with Annie." Her eyes widen.

"You don't have to, Finnick. I forgive you." She puts her hand on my shoulder, friendlily.

"No, I want to." She slides down the walk and sits on the floor.

"Sit," she tells me as she pats the spot next to her.

I take a seat.

"This may sound stupid and crazy, but the reason why I broke up with her is because of my parents."

"They don't like her or something?"

"They never knew we were going out in the first place."

"What?" Her voice is mixed with sadness and shock. "She was always over your house, hugging you, playing with your hair, in your room, how did they not know? Why didn't you tell them?"

"My parents have never liked the idea of me being with one girl, especially my dad. He lives vicariously through me, and he wanted me to be the stereotypical popular kid he never was. He associates the whole "rather screw a different girl ever weekend then be in a real relationship" thing with that. So when he found out I _was_ in a real relationship, I wasn't fulfilling it. I don't think he even realizes how far he takes it, but he was super disappointed. And my mom was disappointed in me for disappointing my dad."

"Finnick." Johanna looked so sad.

"I know it's stupid for me to want to be someone they accept. But I have always wanted their acceptance. I'm just so stupid, I—"

"You're not stupid." She partially yells at me, but in a caring way.

"I'm not?"

"No. I get it. I'd think I'd do the same if I still had my parents."

"Don't tell anyone okay? Only you and Gale know."

"Gale?" She's confused.

"Yeah, he's always known how my parents were before we even met Annie."

"I remember when we met Annie in eight grade. She was the new girl before Katniss was."

"Yeah, she was." I laugh a little. "We should go down stairs and help Peeta. I think Cash and Gloss are back already."

"Wait."

I raise an eyebrow.

"One question. You can ask my one question about Gale but only one. I don't care if my answer leaves you wanting to know more, one question."

I think about it for a while. There's so much I want to know about what happened. But there's only one question that really matters right now.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

She answers the simplest way she can. "Yes."

…

The living room looks like a nightclub or something. Colorful lights are going all over the place. Part of the floor is now a dance floor. The stage is in front by the door, and a huge screen is behind it. The kitchen has mountains of food piled up on the tables. Peeta's sitting on the couch with Katniss' little sister and her mother in the kitchen with Cash and Gloss.

"Wow, how'd you guys finish decorating already?" I ask Prim, patting her head.

"Teamwork." She smiles at me. Prim's so sweet and innocent, its hard not to love the little girl.

"What time is Annie getting here?" Johanna asks, taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Well it's," Peeta looks at the clock. "About six already. She should be here around six-thirty with everyone else so we can all yell surprise when Katniss gets here at seven."

"Well in that case I should get going," Katniss' mom tells us, heading towards the door.

"Ms. Everdeen, you don't have to go. Stay and join the party," Gloss says with Peeta.

"Oh no. I don't want to kill the party. You kids have fun and try not to trash my home." She opens the door.

"No promises." Annie's standing outside the door.

"Annie!" Everyone says together, but me.

"Hi guys, bye Ms. Everdeen." Annie walks in and Ms. Everdeen walks out.

Annie is wearing a black skirt that hits a little below the knee and a light green long sleeves shirt to match. The shirt makes her dark green eyes really stand out. She looks so beautiful, then again she could be wearing sweat pants with tee and still be beautiful. I try not to stare but it's hard not too.

"Johanna, what are you wearing?" Annie looks to Johanna who's wearing some old jeans and a white tee.

"Clothes." Johanna responds, not caring what Annie has to say about her outfit.

"Jo, you really should change before everyone gets here," Cash says, tossing Jo her book bag.

"No, I think I'm staying like this."

"You know Gale is going to be here." Peeta whispers wanting her to be the only one to hear him, but I'm standing right next to them.

"And?" she whispers back.

"Don't you want to get back at him for making you jealous Friday?" He smiles a bit.

"I'll be back." Johanna jumps off the couch and Peeta laughs.

"Don't wait up," she yells as she closes the door.

**Katniss' POV**

"I'm going to my house to change before we go to Finnick's house." I take my keys out of my purse.

"Why?" Delly asks, pushing me closer to the door.

"I'm not going into that house wearing this." I point to myself.

At The Hob Delly found this pretty blue dress, bought it for me, and made me wear it out the store. She said it was "her gift to me". The dress was pretty, and I'll admit I _did_ look good in it, but no way would I wear this in front of everyone.

"Okay, okay, hurry up and get in here to change!" Madge yells really loud.

"Any louder Madge?" I open the door and walk in.

"Surprise!" I drop my purse on the floor, startled. "Oh my God," I say, and cover my red checks.

"Surprised?" Delly and Madge ask me as they pull me onto the dance floor.

"Ever," I say, happy.

Everyone's here, and I mean _everyone_. All the Careers, some kids I know from other classes, and some people I don't even know, but they know me.

All the victors except for Johanna are by the stage. I'm really worried about what that stage is for.

"You guys, thank _you_ _so_ much. This is amazing," I tell them and pull them in for a big group hug.

"It's no big deal Katniss," Cash says.

"Well Katniss, that's quite a dress you're wearing there." Annie wiggles her eyebrows at me.

At first I'm confused, but then I realize I'm still wearing the blue dress. I start to blush.

"Don't worry Katniss. I think you look hot," Gloss says with a wink.

"Thanks, Gloss."

I turn to Peeta who has been a little too quiet. "Where's Johanna?"

"Oh, she went to go change. She should be here soon," Peeta replies.

"And Glimmer?" I smile, trying not to look bothered that she will be here.

"She's on her way."

"Great."

I could feel someone pulling on the back of my dress. I turn around to see my lovely sister in a white blouse and blue-ruffed skirt.

"Hi little duck," I say sweetly and kneel down to her.

"Rue's here." Prim steps aside to show Rue in a little blue dress.

"Rue, thanks for coming to my birthday party." I hug her and she returns it.

"My brother's in the kitchen looking for you. He said you were his date tonight," Rue ases.

"Whoa, Katniss. You and Thresh huh?" Finnick raises his cup to me and winks. They all giggle except for Peeta.

"Shut up, Finnick. We are just friends." I stand up and cross my arms against my chest.

I met Thresh the first time Rue came over the house to play with Prim. We talked while they played together. Thresh seemed like the type of guy I didn't want to have anything to do with, but I was completely wrong. He was the sweetest guy I knew, right after Peeta of course. We quickly became friends. I don't see him a lot but when Rue does come over he stays and keeps me company.

"Shouldn't you be with you're _date_, Katniss?" Annie says teasingly.

"It's my birthday, and you guys still annoy me so very much."

"Hey, blame yourself. You said you didn't want us to treat you differently just because it's your birthday. So, ha." Peeta finally speaks on his own.

I pout. "Fine, I'll go talk to some of my other guests." I leave and make my way to the kitchen.

Thresh is there talking to some red head girl, or should I say flirting with her. I don't know her name but her and Thresh would make a cute couple.

"Hi Thresh." I walk up him cheerfully.

"Hi Katniss. Nice dress."

Once again, I blush. "Thanks. I'm Katniss." I stick my hand out to the red head girl.

"Call me Foxface, everyone does." She shakes my hand. "Well I'll leave you two alone." Foxface grabs a cup and walks into the living room.

"Flirting with a girl who's not your date, I see," I say mockingly.

"I was not flirting with Foxface." He lightly pushes my shoulder.

"Sure you weren't." I wink at him. "If you like her why didn't you ask her to be your date?"

He shrugs.

"Go ask her to dance." I nod my head towards the living room.

"Aren't I supposed to be _your_ date?"

"Oh yeah." I just remembered that.

"Why'd you ask me anyways?" Thresh takes me by the hand and leads me into the living room.

"For two reasons." I hold up two fingers. "I'll only tell you one." One goes down.

"Fine, but you're telling me while we dance." Before I can refuse he already has me on the dance floor. A fast song's playing so I don't have to be too close to him.

"All day yesterday guys have been hitting on me and I hate it." Thresh laughs a little. "I didn't want that tonight. I just want to enjoy myself so I though if I had date—"

"They would leave you alone," Thresh says, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly. Now, my turn to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Why'd you say yes?"

"Well you aren't that bad looking."

"Jeez thanks," I say sarcastically.

"I was kidding. Anyways, Gale asked me too."

"He asked you to?" I stop dancing because I'm too shocked to continue.

"Well, he bugged me about it really." Thresh stops dancing too.

"Why would he do that?" I ask confused.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I shake my head.

"He likes you."

**Thank you to me beta reader cindella204 for helping me with Finnick! :D I did Finnick's POV because a couple of you asked me too. I'm not sure when or if I will do Peeta's POV but I know you guys want me too. I'm thinking about it. Tell me who else you want me to do POV? Anyone want me to do Glimmer? ;D I'm thinking about it.**

**Second part of the party will be posted later today. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Gifts Part 2

**Lyrics from the song "Glad you came" and "What makes you beautiful" are featured in this chapter. The song was written by lyricists [Steve Mac, Wayne Hector, Ed Dreweet] and [Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk, Savan Kotecha], performed by [The Wanted] and [One Direction], and produced by their record company, in using them in this chapter I am in no way claiming ownership or involvement in the writing, producing, and selling of this song. The lyrics will be bolded and italicized with a footnote citing them.**

**Also I don't own anything hunger games.**

**MareElizabethSower, I don't think I'll do Gale's POV. I don't I can idk hm , BE Gale. you know? sorry!**

**SharonLoves1D, in time ;) lol! **

**Pj35, usually I update once a week on the weekends.**

**Caeli Quaedm, OMG! god bless you for comparing Mean Girls to something to my story! LOVE THE MOVIE! (who I see as A and J is at the bottom.)**

**LornaMellark, LMAO! omg! I'll try to tell you ok? ;) hehehe**

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers! **

**This is part 2 of the party. Thank you to firegirl14 (aka Mockingjay14) for picking the song the girl's sing. Remember vote in the poll please! I think I'm going to do both a prequel and sequel. But guys let me know which you prefer! I'm still thinking. Two stories is a lot to do and I have another story on FF and I was going to do one about the capitol games but 4 stories to keep up with is a lot. I have a social life you know LOL NO I DON'T! xD hehe. I have homework though. **

**Chapter 11 "Gifts (Part 2)"**

**Katniss' POV**

Here I am leaning against my wall as I watch Peeta dance with Glimmer. She's wearing a pink, way too short dress and it's strapless. What a slut.

"What's with the long face, Katniss?"

"Johanna!" I pull her into a hug. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

I pull away from her and get a good look at what she's wearing. My eyes widen a little. She's wearing a brown, thin-strapped dress that fits her body perfectly.

"Well you look hot," Johanna tells me eyeing my dress.

"I was about to tell you the same thing. What's up with the dress?" I raise an eyebrow.

She smiles. "I just thought I'd have a little revenge on Gale to night. Did you really think I won't get him back for flirting with Madge in front of me?"

"What do you have in mind?" I smile at her.

I was beyond upset with a Gale. How could he not tell me he had feelings for me? I had to find out ifrom Thresh. If he liked me, why was he here with Madge right now? I mean, he doesn't even like her; it's just using her to get Johanna jealous and me some how. Johanna getting back at him wasn't such a bad idea to me.

"Well," Johanna flips her curled short hair to the side. "What better way to get even with him then with the person he hates the most."

She's talking about Peeta. Suddenly I don't like the idea. Then again, Glimmer would get jealous too; bright side.

"Does Peeta know what you're going to do?"

"No, his reaction will be perfect with or without him knowing. Where is he anyways" Johanna looks around and spots him with _her_.

"Now _that's_ a dress." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know, right? She makes me hate her more everyday."

"I don't know. I think I'm actually starting to like her." Her voice sounds serious.

I snap my head towards her and stare.

"Naw, I'm totally kidding. Fucking bitch." We both start laughing.

"Johanna!" Cash comes off the dance floor and walks towards us. "It's time fo— wow!" She looks Johanna up and down. "Nice dress. Where have you been hiding that thing?" she elbows Johanna with a smile.

"It's time for what?" I ask.

"Oh right! It's time for the, you know."

"Oh right! Ok I'll be there in a minute." Cash disappears and Johanna goes onto the dance floor.

She cuts between Peeta and Glimmer dancing. Glimmer looks pissed but Johanna doesn't care and Peeta isn't really paying attention to Glimmer at the moment. Next thing I know Peeta is taking me to the front of the stage with Gloss, Finnick, Delly, Madge, and Gale. I almost fall over when I see Cash and Annie, on stage with microphones in their hands. They're going to sing to me. Oh God, no. I knew that stage was going to bring me nothing but trouble. They shut off the music and everyone turns their attention to the stage. Most of the guys start to wolf whistle as they see Johanna walk on stage. Both Peeta and Gale look jealous, but mostly Gale.

"Okay, this is a song for the beautiful birthday girl," Cash says into the microphone smiling at me.

"For the record, I didn't want to do this," Johanna says. Of course.

"Too bad." Annie pushes Johanna between them and the music starts playing.

I know this song, but I can't think of the name. They walk all the way back to the stage and turn around.

Cashmere turns around and starts walking to the front of the stage as she sings.

_**You're insecure**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**_

_**Don't need makeup**_

_**To cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough**_

Annie spins, turns around, and walks to the head of the stage.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

All of them spin around, face the audience, and sing together. Everyone starts cheering, including me.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'd understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful **_

_**And that's what makes you beautiful**_

Cash and Annie pull Johanna to the front of the stage. They let go of her and she starts to sing looking right at me.

_**So c-come on**_

_**You got it wrong**_

_**To prove I'm right I put it in a song**_

_**I don't why**_

_**You're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eyes**_

Cash sings as she walks to stand right next to Johanna.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

Annie rushes to Johanna's other side and they sing together. Peeta takes me by the hand, twirls me around, and we start dancing together.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'd understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful **_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Peeta and I start to sing along with them as we dance.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'd understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful **_

_**And that's what makes you beautiful**_

Everyone starts clapping expect Peeta and I. Even though the music's stopped his hands are still wrapped around me waist and my hands around his smooth neck. I lay my head on his chest and he pulls me close to him for a hug. Everything is perfect until Glimmer comes over and pulls Peeta away from me. Peeta lookes as annoyed as I do.

"Glimmer, what do you want?" Peeta says rudely. I'm surprised and so is Glimmer. Peeta suddenly realizes what he just said. "I'm sorry. I meant to say, what's wrong?" Glimmer stares at him looking hurt.

"Johanna said it's your turn." She takes his arm and drags him away from me. I follow in response not thinking about it. Peeta walks up on stage and I start to, but someone pulls me down stopping me.

"Katniss, where are you going?" Gale.

"Let me go." I push him off me, still mad at him.

"What's your problem?"

Before I can respond Johanna cuts between us. Gale seems to forget about me as soon as she comes. I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just mad that his attention is so easily bought by what a girl's wearing.

"Katniss, you can't go on stage right now. It's the guys' turn to sing to you."

Johanna puts her hands on her hips.

"Johanna, can you give me and Gale a minute we need to— Wait, what?" I just took in what she said.

Forget Gale! I was not going to miss the guys making fools of them. Besides, he looks perfectly fine staring at Johanna, or should I say her dress. Annie and Madge come to Gale's side but he doesn't notice. Johanna smirks at me and I return it. Madge looks beyond jealous at the way Gale's looking at Johanna. Jo sees the jealous in her eyes and smiles.

"You okay there, Madge? You look a little green." Johanna teases.

"I'm fine. Gale, let's dance." Madge pulls on his arm but he pushes it away.

Madge crosses her arms over her chest and Johanna frowns, mocking at her. I had no idea how much tension was between those. They were always so nice to each other, and now they look ready to kill each other. It sickens me to see Gale actually enjoying this. I'm starting to lose respect for him.

"Um, hello? Is this on?" Peeta's voice on the microphone sounds really cute.

I forget about the Madge, Johanna, and Gale drama for the moment. I turn my attention to Peeta who is on the stage with Gloss and Finnick. All three boys look like they're about to die. I giggle at the thought of how embarrassing this must be for them. I wonder what song they're going to sing to me.

"So, um, this song is for Katniss." Peeta says awkwardly. "That girl over there in the blue dress." He points to me and I look away shyly. The music starts to play.

Finnick is the first to sing. I can see the happiness in Annie's eyes as he sings.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

Everyone starts cheering as the music speeds up and they move around the stage. I surprised, they have a little dance they do.

Gloss sings with Peeta and Finnick as back-up.

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_

_**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**_

_**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**_

Now Peeta starts to sing but climbs down off the stage and walks towards me.

_**Turn the lights out now**_

_**Now I'll take you by the hand**_

He takes my hand and pulls me close to him.

_**Hand you another drink**_

_**Drink it if you can**_

_**Can you spend a little time?**_

_**Time is slipping away,**_

_**Away from us so stay,**_

_**Stay with me I can make,**_

_**Make you glad you came**_

He lets go of me and returns to the stage stage, and they all sing.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

Everyone starts to clap along with the music.

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_

_**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**_

_**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**_

Johanna pushes me up onto stage. The guys start dancing around me as they sing.

_**Turn the lights out now**_

_**Now I'll take you by the hand**_

_**Hand you another drink**_

_**Drink it if you can**_

_**Can you spend a little time,**_

_**Time is slipping away,**_

_**Away from us so stay,**_

_**Stay with me I can make,**_

_**Make you glad you came**_

Finnick hands me his mic. Gloss sings the next part.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**So glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

Peeta and I sing the last part together, staring right at each other.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

I blush as people start to clap. Now everyone wants to get up on stage and sing. My birthday party just turned into a karaoke party. What fun. I'm standing with Gale after the fun I had singing with Peeta. He's dancing with Glimmer to a slow song. I feel jealous again. I'm shocked Glimmer hasn't caused me any trouble tonight. Thresh asked me to dance, but I refused and told him he should dance with Foxface instead. That's what he's doing right now.

"Gale, why aren't you dancing with Madge?" I ask curious to why he's not.

"I just don't really feel like it." He doesn't look at me while he answers; he's staring at someone.

I follow his stare past the dance floor and see the people he was staring at with anger. Johanna's leaning on the wall with Cato right next to her; with one hand against the wall. He's jealous, and I'm pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gale?" I shout at him. That seems to grab his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Gale stares at me confused.

"Stop getting jealous over Johanna. She's not anything to you and you _do_ have a date. Her name's Madge, remember? Or are you too busy focusing on Johanna to even remember her?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "I'm not jealous." Yeah, cause I _totally_ believe him.

"Good. She's not your girlfriend anymore, get over it." Gale looks surprised by my response.

"Thanks for telling me how you two went out by the way," I say sarcastically.

"What's with all the yelling over here?" Johanna comes out of nowhere.

"Weren't you with Cato?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Clove came by us and got crazy jealous. We were just talking."

"It looked like he made more on this mind than that," Gale mumbles harshly.

"Well even if he did —" Johanna steps closer to him. "It's none of your business now, is it?"

"You're just _trying_ to get me pissed off aren't you?" He narrows his eyes at her.

"Like you were Friday at dinner?" That shut him up. "Next time you do something like that remember that two can play this game." She walks away onto the dance floor.

She starts to talk to Glimmer for a second then Glimmer rushes up stairs. She probably told her something about her make-up being messed up. Johanna looks back at Gale and smirks at him. She then starts to dance with Peeta to the slow song. I don't think Peeta knows she's trying to get Gale jealous, because he's acting causal. He whispers something to her and she laughs.

"That's it." Gale starts to walk towards them but I stop him.

"What are you going to do? Punch Peeta for dancing with a _single_ Johanna Mason?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He starts walking again but I push him back into the wall.

"Peeta did nothing wrong. You touch him and I'll stick an arrow through you."

"Katniss, you don't understand. Plus you don't even have a bow of your own."

"Then make me understand!" I yell at him.

He pushes my arms of him. "He's the reason we...ended. He's the reason I did it."

"Did what?"

"None of your business, Katniss. Stay out of it." He walks away from me and I don't care enough to follow him.

"Katniss?" Madge appears by my side. "Where's Gale going?"

"I don't care." She sighs and hands me a small blue bag.

"What's this?" I look at the bag.

"It's your present. Before you open it Johanna told me to send you to the backyard for something." She smiles at me.

"Ok." I make my way to the backyard and there's a garden there. It's filled with Primrose and Katniss flowers. It's beautiful. I take a seat on a small white bench in the middle of the garden. I open the bag and find a golden pin. It's as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips. I stare at it in my hand.

"What've you got there?" Peeta comes into the yard and shuts the kitchen door behind him.

"A birthday gift," I say as I move of one side of the bench making room for Peeta.

"It's pretty." He takes a seat next to me.

"Yeah, like the garden." I look around at the grassy ground.

"So, you like my surprise?" Peeta smiles at me.

"You did this?" I ask cheerfully.

He nods yes.

"Thank you. Best gift I have gotten so far."

"Don't be too sure about that." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Look behind the bushes over there." He points to a bush next to my window.

I walk over to the bush and look behind it. Nothing. I turn to Peeta with a confused look but he's gone. Where did he go? I walk back to the bench and look around. Maybe he's hiding.

"Boo!" He pops out at me out of nowhere and causes me to fall, pulling him down with me.

He laughs as I pull out the grass in my hair.

"Peeta," I lightly push his shoulder "That wasn't funny." I pout at him.

"Yes it was." He yells with laughter.

"So was that my surprise?" I ask mockingly.

"No don't be silly." He looks around the ground and finds a thin black box and hands it to me.

"Open it." He says excited.

I open it and slowly. In the box was a bow and arrow. It was colored black and beautiful.

"Thank you." I pull him in for a hug. "How'd you know I use the bow?" I ask as we pull away from each other.

"Well, on Friday, at dinner, I talked to Gale for a little while; when you and Johanna were in the bathroom. He mentioned going hunting with you."

"Wait a minute, you and Gale were actually getting along?"

He laughs at me. "Yes. I'm still in shock."

We sit in the grass for a while just talking casually. While he's making fun of me for being the "girl on fire" I think of a fun idea. Without any warning I launch myself at him and he falls on his back with me on top.

"What was that for?" He asks looking up at me.

"That was my way of getting back at you for scaring me and making me fall in the grass," I say teasingly.

My cheeks start to burn up as I realize I'm lying on top of him. I think he's thinking the same thing because he blushes too. I smile to myself at the thought that I can make him blush. I slowly kiss the side of his check and stand up. He stares up at me, still lying on the ground.

"What was that for?" He asks me in a hushed tone.

"For my gift." I take his arm and pull him up.

We both brush the dirt and grass off our clothes. I smile to myself seeing he that he has a Katniss flower on the top of his head. I take it off and hand it to him. He takes it and puts it behind my ear and brushes my hair back.

"We should go back inside. They can't serve the cake without you, right?"

"Right."

We head back to my house hand in hand. We let go when people come into our sight.

**To think I was going to make some more drama happen at the party. I think it would be better for it to happen in the hallways of the school. Plus this was so long to write! The songs were cheesy HAHA! I like chesses ;3 Tell me what you think of that fan made Hanging tree song. (**Caeli Quaedm) For** Annie I never really pictured an actress playing her, I saw her in my head with long red curls, round face, big eyes, and somewhat like the the princess Merida from the Disney movie Brave. If there was a cartoon version of Cf she would be my Annie! OH PLEASE tell me who you want to play Johanna in CF, I want Naya Rivera ;). Please tell me cuase I'm such a HUGE FAN GIRl for Johanna. I HAVE A TUMBKR JUST FOR HER! That's how obsessed I am with her. You gouts are going to call me crazy but I ship her with Peeta, if katniss wasn't in the picture you know. THAT DOESN'T MEAN THIS IS A PEETA/JOHANNA STORY, just saying. ** I was thinking about making a story for her thought. xD** I have too many ideas in this head of mine. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Hm, all well! Review please Squeal or Prequel? Thought? Comments? Ideas? POVs? Tell me ;D **


	12. The Careers

**Meadowy: My 200****th**** reviewer! Thank you. **

**Firegirl14: I'm always here to listen if you have an idea ;) just pm me. Btw you were almost my 200****th**** reviewer! You were 201 ;D. How about that? xD**

**Dwarfperson: lol for sure next chapter! I don't want a camel in my bathtub! But I'd love to hear the song ;D btw I'm a girl. **

**LornaMellark: thank you! (blushes) Everlark forever!**

**RebeccaPeeta'sWife: aka the girl who I have a forever unending battle to be Peeta's wife ;D hehehe hmmm, interesting. I probably will do that.**

**Sorry I don't reply to all reviews I LOVE YOU ALL! Cookies for all yous cause I wouldn't have gotten 206 reviews without all your reviews**.** Also** **Peeta'sGirlOnFire just told me my panem school FF has the most reviews than any other panem school ff. Not sure if that's 100 percent true but WOW! Thank you guys so much! If I could, I would hug you all!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Ok I am very unhappy with the amount of drama in my story. If I'm going to have a SQUEL and a PREQUEL I need more drama! There's probably going to be 5 more chapters maybe, well see. So from this point on prepare for drama, HUGE DRAMA! You guys might want to kill me after these next five chapters but that's ok! Just to show you guys how much more drama will be in this story this chapter is all Career's POV every single one of them! Let's start with the lovely Glimmer shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 "The Careers"**

**Glimmer's POV**

"That fucking slut!" I slam my locker door closed as hard as I can.

Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Who would have thought that the new girl would cause me so much trouble? This girl is nothing, she has nothing to offer. She's been here for like a month and she's already a victor? I've been with Peeta for about a year now and I'm not even close to being one of them. I don't know what she did but I know she's after Peeta. If she thinks I'm going to just let it happen she's in for a wild ride.

"Are you talking about Johanna or Katniss?" Clove asks me, taking my cell phone right out my hands.

"Um, hel-lo?" I say in a confused voice.

"What?" Clove returns the same tone.

"My phone. Give me." I try to grab it from her but she moves her hand.

"No, I'm texting Cato cause I forgot mine at home." She flips open my cell and starts to text.

Of course Clove's more concerned about Cato than she is about me. Can't she see that I need her right now?

"Hrg, fine! Flirt with Cato while using _my_ phone and don't listen to my problems!"

Clove and I have be best friends since elementary school. We have a strange friendship. We fight and call each other names, but she's got my back and I've got hers. That's what really matters at the end of the day.

"Sorry," Clove says mockingly but in a somewhat caring way. "Go ahead, tell me." She puts her—_my_ phone in her jean pocket.

I sigh. "She was _all over_ Peeta at the party Tuesday. Who does she think she is? Bitch needs to lay off," I say, pissed off.

After Johanna told me my make-up was messed up I went to the bathroom to fix myself up. Bitch was lying though, I looked flawless! When I got back down stairs Peeta was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere. After about, I don't know, an hour maybe, I see him in the kitchen with _her_. I could have sworn I saw them holding hands but by the time I got to the kitchen they weren't even near each other.

They both disappeared from the party for a good hour or so. I'm not stupid I know they were together somewhere, hiding. Peeta's a good guy, I know he wouldn't do anything but she wants him. I bet she'd do anything to get him.

"She was all over your man too?" Clove puts her hands on her hips "Fucking slut. She was flirting Cato when I wasn't around." Clove was pissed.

Why wouldn't she be? Her and Cato have been together since last year. They were a match made in heaven. Clove doesn't take shit from nobody and Cato's the same way. They are different with each other but their fights can't be compared to other couple's fights. When they get into a fight its fucking World War 3 over here. Them fighting is the worst thing that ever happens in the career pack. Someone hitting on the other was number two on that list.

"Katniss was hitting on Cato?" I ask, shocked. "Well that girl knows how to get around," I say mockingly.

"Oh wait, you were talking about the stupid new girl? I was talking about Johanna."

"Johanna?" Now I'm lost.

"Yeah, Johanna. Do you honestly think I would let Everdeen walk away alive if she was all up on Cato? I'd slapped her even if it was her birthday," Clove says uncaringly.

"You didn't lay a finger on Johanna." I smirk at her.

"Shut up, Glimmer."

I snort at her.

I'm still confused here. Okay, so I was talking about Katniss and she was talking about Johanna. But Clove thought I was talking about Johanna, which is why she said she was all over both of our boyfriends. Wait a minute, when was Johanna all over Peeta? That slut.

"Oh God, don't tell me you just understood what I was saying Glimmer. And you wonder why I call you a dumb blonde half of the time?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Clove can you not be rude for a moment and tell me what Johanna did!" I yell.

The bell rings for first period.

"I guess I can. I'll walk you to class." We start walking.

Clove tells me how as soon as I left, Johanna started to slow dance with Peeta. She told me how close they were and how flirty they were acting. The thing I love then hate about Clove is she doesn't sugar coat anything. From what I'm hearing Johanna was after my Peeta too. Then again she always has been.

"That's it Clove. I-I ca-n't take it-her-r anymore!" I start to stutter because I'm so angry. I feel like hitting something right now. "She needs to go," I tell Clove arriving at my class.

The bell rings. She's going to be late, good thing she doesn't care about that at all.

"Since I don't care for her either and your plans to get rid of her have all failed in the past, leave it to me." She pats me on the back and walks away without giving me a clue of what she's thinking.

Hopefully her plan will work. All mine did was fail, every one of them. Asking Peeta to choose between her and me was a mistake, and trying to turn all the victors against her didn't work out. Clove's evil mind will surely think of a way to get rid of Johanna Mason once and for all.

**Marvel's POV**

Clove walks into class about seven minutes after the late bell rings. She takes her assigned seat next to Odair and in front of Cato and I. Mr. Tee gives her and the whole class a small lecture about being late. She nods along, acting like she's listening, when I know she's not. She was probably with Glimmer talking about their boyfriends like they all ways do. Thank God they have each other for that. Having to listen to Cato talk about Clove is enough for me.

"Okay class. You know your assignment now partner up."

Fuck. I wasn't listening and now I don't know what's going on.

I hit Cato's arm and he turns to me.

"Partners?" I ask even though I'm sure he'll want to be with Clove.

"Nah, I'm working with Clove." Cato takes his stuff walks to Clove's table.

"Odair," Cato puts his books on Finnick's desk. "Move."

"Nah, I'm good." Finnick crosses his arms and smirks at Cato.

Finnick and Cato hate each other. Almost as much as Glimmer and Johanna hate each other. They've always hated each other, even when Finnick was on his way to becoming a Career. I guess they don't like each other because they're way too similar. Both cocky, good lookin—wait what? Did I just say that? Err, think that? It's true, they both are. Not that I'm looking at them like that or anything. Okay, I'm done talking to myself now.

"I'm working with Finnick, Cato." Clove tells him as if it's nothing.

"What?" Cato's eyes narrow at Clove.

"Don't look at me like that. Why don't you just go work with _Johanna_?" Clove says her name angrily. "You seemed awfully _friendly_ with her Tuesday night. Remember?"

Damn, Clove's mad at Cato big time. Here comes another one of their fights.

"Fine, I'll just go do that." Cato grabs his stuff and comes back to our table.

I look at him and try really hard not to laugh. It's not often I get to see a jealous, worried Cato. Clove getting back at Cato is always a fun thing to watch. He'd kill me for saying this, but Clove seems to wear the pants in their relationship.

"So, going to work with Johanna?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No, of course she's working with Mellark over there." He nods his head over to where a smiling Peeta and Johanna are.

Why hasn't Mellark asked her out yet? Oh right, he's with Glimmer.

"Keep an eye on them." Cato points to Finnick and Clove.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you think I'm going to stay here so Clove can get to me?" Cato walks to the Foxface girl's table.

I guess I'm working alone then. I have no idea what this assignment is about and I'm working alone,_ great_.

"So, why are giving Cato the cold shoulder?" I over hear Finnick ask Clove.

Since Cato asked I am going to eavesdrop on them. Plus, maybe they'll talk about what we're supposed to do for the project.

"What do you care?" Clove asks in her usual voice, which is rude. "Enjoy it."

"Johanna, huh?"

"Wipe the smirk off your face Odair before I do it for you."

He starts laughing at her.

Clove looks like she's about ready to kill him. She's so mad then suddenly she smiles, evilly. As if she has a plan or something.

She stops smiling and starts looking innocent. "You're right Finnick." Oh God, even her voice sounds innocent. "It's Johanna." Finnick gives her a confused look. "Girls are always hitting on Cato and-and I'm worried he'll leave me one day."

I'm shocked to see a sobbing Clove covering her face and Finnick trying to calm her down. I've never seen her like this before.

"I guess that's what I get for going out with one of the hottest guys in school. Like Annie, or like she used to."

"Annie." Finnick whispers her name caringly.

"I wouldn't worry about her to much. It's only a matter of time before she gets another guy." Clove uncovers her face. Her checks are red and so are her eyes.

Finnick's body gets stiff. "What do you mean only a matter of time?"

He's got to know what she's talking about. Annie Cresta was hot. Of course, she's one of the prettiest girls in school. Guys have been all over her since Finnick broke up with her. It was the same thing with Johanna after her and Gale ended it. Only difference is Annie's less scary than Johanna and she doesn't have a Peeta threating guys to leave her alone.

"Guys are always hitting on her since you dumped her. Even Gloss has."

What?

The bell rings ending class.

Clove gets up from her seat. "We should finish the assignment at your house, Finnick. I'll see you in sex ed." She walks away.

Finnick just stays seated. He doesn't even move. He reminds me of a statue. I don't have time to care about him. I grab my stuff and go look for Clove. I find her by her locker and she looks fine, not all red and sad like before.

"Clove?" I approach her slowly kind of scared, I'll admit.

She closes her locker and turns to me. "Hey Marvel. What's up?" She throws her book bag over her shoulder.

I stare at her so confused. What happened to the sad Clove not just a few minutes ago?

"Marvel," she snaps her finger in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I…What was that all about last period?" I finally ask.

"So you were spying on me?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Er, kind of. That's not the point. Are you okay?" I look at her, concerned.

She shakes her head at me. "I was getting back at Odair, duh. "

"So that was all an act?"

"Of course it was! Like I'd really cry about the thought of Cato leaving me. _Please_, I'm the only girl he wants, we both know that."

That's true. Cato may seem like the player type and acts that way sometimes but Clove's the only one who he truly cares about. They're good together. I couldn't see them with anyone else.

"Thank God! Never do that again! It was creepy. I think innocent Clove is scarier than normal Clove."

She laughs. "Good to know." She smirks. "I'm surprised he believed me. Here I always though he was more than a pretty face. Guess I was wrong. He's as dumb as the next one." We start walking to class.

"None of that was true? What you told him about Annie."

"Not the part about Gloss. I mean, he told us last year he had a thing for Annie but that was before him and Finnick became friends. Gloss won't do anything like that but it's fun to see Odair freak out about it," She says mockingly.

I remember freshman year Gloss along with Cashmere where Careers. They are a year ahead of us but they have a couple of classes with us. We all used to be friends until Finnick and his victors came into the picture. And to think him and Annie were becoming one of us. How glad am I that never happened.

"He did look worried," I tell her.

"Good. That'll teach him not to mess with me."

"Your so evil." I put my arm around her in a friendly way and she does the same.

"You don't know the half of it. Wait till you hear my plan to get rid of Johanna. Bitch is gonna pay for messing with me...and Glimmer."

**Cato's POV**

Worst day ever!

Clove's still pissed at me for flirting with Johanna. I only did it cause I knew it would piss off Hawthorne. Speaking of him, I'm stuck working with him for this stupid project. _Great!_ After Foxface told me she already had a partner Mr. Tee made us work together. I hate Mr. Tee so much for this. What kind of last name is Tee anyways? Bad enough his first name's Bee honestly, BeeTee? And I thought Glimmer was a weird name.

"Cato!"

"Huh, What?"

Gale does a face-palm "Where you even listening to me?"

"Could you sound anymore like a girl?" I ask annoyed. "Damn, even Clove's manlier than you."

"Clove's nothing but a heartless bitch! Can't you go five minutes without talking about her?" He snaps at me.

What the _fuck_ did he just call my Clove? A heartless bitch? Clove's a lot of things but not that, she's far from it. Hawthorne knows _nothing about her. _He's got some nerve calling her those horrible things. You don't know how much I want to punch him for saying that, but I can't. Clove would kill me if I didn't go on the field trip, and no way would I get to go if I got into a fight. You know what, fuck it. I don't give a shit, he isn't going to get away with talking about Clove.

"Oh, then why don't we talk about Johanna?" He glares at me causing me to smirk.

"Leave her out of his."

"Like you left Clove out of this? I don't think so." I say mockingly. "Tell me Gale, how does it feel knowing that not only has she kissed Mellark but she kissed me?"

He looks about already to rip me apart, perfect.

"That was before—"

"Before you were together. Doesn't look like you ever got over it though. If it wasn't for Clove you wouldn't have stood a chance with her."

He starts breathing harder.

"I'm really getting under your skin, aren't I?" I cock my head to the side.

"No. I could care less what Johanna did in the past. Nothing but trash before I came along," He barks at me.

Oh, he's going to wish he didn't say that.

"What about her present? I'm sure Mellark's taking good care of her. Since they're best friends and all."

As soon as I say Peeta's name Gale freezes. I just I hit a nerve. "I bet she gives it to him like the slut she is."

Gale's about to lunge at me but Mr. Tee comes over to us before he can. That's a damn shame too. All that fun for nothing? I don't even get to beat him for talking about Clove like that.

"The bell rang about 2 minutes ago. What are you both still doing here?" Mr. Tee looks between Gale and I.

"I guess we were just too caught up into our interesting conversation. Right Hawthorne?" I send him a smirk along with a cocky tone.

"Right." Gale replies while clutching his hands into fists.

If he thinks he could take me he's dead wrong. Hasn't he learned anything from last year? I could beat him up and walk away without a scratch. No one's better than me.

"Well then, you two better get going. Don't want to be late." BeeTee says a bit awkwardly.

When Mr. Tee walks away Gale pushes me. I return it.

"This isn't over Cato." He pushes passed me. I laugh.

…

**Clove's POV**

Today is the only day I actually listen in sex ed. Today Ms. Trinket is telling us all about this year's summer field trip to the Capitol. This would be our first field trip seeing that freshman don't get to go. Cash and Gloss told us freshman year how fun it was. There's great food, a ball, parties, students sneaking out at night, and the best part is that all of the push over teachers come with us. There's no way I'm missing out on this field trip.

"Clove?" Cato pulls on my arm breaking my thoughts.

"What?" I pull my arm back, still mad at him.

He rolls his eyes. "We're supposed to pair up and practice dancing. Ms. Tinkle over there just said it."

I laugh at what he calls Effie.

is determined to teach us how to dance for the ball at the Capitol. That's pretty much all we are going to do in this class for the last weeks left. That and Haymitch's self defense lessons. I don't how he thinks he's going to teach us anything when he's wasted 24/7.

"Cato, I—" I stop in midsentence when I see Peeta walking toward Johanna and Katniss. The plan.

"Why don't you ask Johanna?"

"Clove, are you seriously still pissed at me? I said I was sorry at lunch a million times. Can't you just fu—"

"Cato, I'm not mad at you stop whining. I'm serious though, ask Johanna," I interrupt him.

He looks at me confused. "Why?"

"Just do it." I pull him with me and walk over to where Peeta, Katniss, and Johanna are.

There is no way I can tell Cato about my plan to get ride of Johanna. He has a soft spot for her; he said it's because she reminds him of me. I don't see it. I'm way better than Johanna in every way possible. Still I don't think he would help me. It's better to keep it a secret. I already told Marvel and Glimmer to tell him nothing.

"Hey guys." I say cheerfully to them.

Johanna raises her eyebrow, Peeta smiles lightly, and Everdeen just looks at Cato.

"Mason," Cato grabs Johanna's hand "partners?"

Johanna looks at me and I roll my eyes so she thinks I'm jealous.

"Sure Cato." She smirks at me and walks away with Cato. I smile at the fact she thinks I'm pissed when I'm so not.

"So," Peeta says turning slightly to Katniss "Want to dance?"

I see this as the perfect time to set up my backup plan for getting rid of Johanna. If my plan to get Johanna kicked out of this school fails I need a backup. I'm sure it won't though. All she needs is to start one more fight and she'll get kicked out. That fight with Cash freshman year was one of her strikes. I'm going to get her, her third strike.

"Peeta, I'd love to." I say pulling on his shoulders.

"Oh hm, actually Clove," Peeta says kindly "I was asking Katniss."

No shit, like I didn't know that.

"You dance with Clove, Peeta. I'll go ask Thresh." Everdeen tells him and walks away before he can say anything.

"I guess we partners." I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"Guess so." Peeta says weirdly.

Peeta places one hand with mine and the other on my waist, just as Effie showed us_. What a gentlemen_. Sad thing is in order to keep my backup plan I've got to ruin things for him. But what do I care? As long as Johanna's gone I'm satisfied.

I place my hands around his neck and quickly pull him closer to me. He stares at me worriedly and I just smirk at him. Peeta knows how I am. He knows something's up.

"Peeta, don't you look nice today. Is that a new shirt?" I ask him so sweetly that it even scares me how I sound.

"What do you want, Clove?" Peeta asks me as the music starts to play and we start to dance.

"What makes you think I want something?" I ask in a voice that makes me sound like a child. "Can't I just be nice?"

"You're never nice."

I smile at the carelessness in his voice.

Effie walks by us and we quickly put on fake smiles. No one wants to get in-trouble these last weeks of school, not even me. If Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy don't want you going on the field trip to the Capitol than you aren't going. Simple as that.

Mellark twirls me causing to smile widely and walk away from us. Now that she's gone it's time for me to ruin him.

"I see you have gotten quietly friendly with the new gir—"

"Her name's Katniss Everdeen," He interrupts me.

"Whatever." My voice returns to coldness it always tends to have when talking to a victor. "Glimmer's my best friend and I won't have you breaking her heart."

"Is that a _threat_, Clove?"

"Call it want you want, _Peeta_."

"I'm not scared of you."

"_Please_, you so are." My tone is cocky and it becomes mocking as I go on. "And why wouldn't you be? After all I do know what happened with you and...Johanna."

He doesn't reply, at least not at first. He's probably trying to figure out if he should believe me or not. Or maybe he's thinking about what I want.

"You're lying," He whispers.

"Am I? Think about Mellark, why would I lie?"

"I don't believe you."

"Oh really?" I ask amused. I quickly look around to make sure no one will hear what I say next. "What was she doing sneaking in your bedroom at midnight. Better yet, what was she doing sneaking out at 6am? Huh, Peeta?"

"Nothing happened." He snaps at me How cute. He's acting all tough.

"_Sure_." I nod my head.

"How do you even know that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Clove, enough. I don't want to play your little game. What do you want?"

I sigh. "If I find out something happened between you and Everdeen I'm going to tell everyone what I know. Best part is I'll say Glimmer told me."

"I never told Glimmer anything."

"I know, but don't you think Johanna will believe it. She'll hate you. She'll _never _forgive you." I smile.

The song ends and Peeta pushes me away roughly. I tilt my head to the side and smile. I pull him in for a hug and whisper in his ear "I'm watching you."

**Incase you didn't figure it out the field trip to the Capitol is going to be the sequel. THAT'S RIGHT I'M DOING THE SQUEL! I'm also going to do the prequel fyi. Ok I have one questions for you all, who's your fav career? :D**

**Please Review, getting reviews is the best thing EVER! Help be keep having my Panem school most reviewed story for panem schools. It's an honor, if its true that is. Leave comments, POV's, suggests, love feebback.**


	13. Know

**Dwarfperson: lol! Love the song!I don't like cereal so hehehe**

**0Aud0: Omg, thank you so much! That so sweet! **

**Caeli Quaedem: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**P.S. I Love You Day: thanks for a sequel idea!**

**Favorite review**

**SeekerCraconis: (**_**Fave career. Hmm.. Marvel. Cause I think he's gay. Hahah XD) **_**LMAO! OMG! I actually thought he was too ;D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 35 reviews for one chapter :D **

**OMG I WAS ON THE TRAIN AND THERE WAS A FIRE! My next stop was on fire and I could see the smoke. The train was delayed and I had to get picked up by my friend cause my dad was working overtime that day. It was crazy the trains were backed up. Crazy, while I waited I wrote this chapter xD**

**Ok I was very busy last weekend cause I barely started a project the day before it was due xD So I didn't add on to the chapter so yea it's fluff kinda.**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 13 "Know"_

**Prim's POV**

It's Friday after school and I'm heading over to Rue's house with Katniss today. Rue told me that I should over her house one day since she's always over mine. I loved the idea. My _wonderful_ sister doesn't feel comfortable with me walking to Rue's house alone, so she's taking me. If you ask me I think she just wants an excuse to see Thresh.

"Prim, I'm going to come pick you up at nine. Got it?" she says as we arrive at the footsteps of Rue's house.

"Yes, Katniss. You told me that five times already. I know," I say, somewhat annoyed.

I know Katniss only means well but sometimes she treats me too much like I'm a baby. I think she forgets I'm twelve and not six. I don't blame her though; she'll always see me as her little innocent sister.

"Just making sure," she says teasingly and knocks on the door.

Rue answers the door with a bright smile. "Hi, Prim, Katniss."

"Hi, Rue," Katniss says, along with me.

"Well come on in!" Rue moves aside from the door and we walk in.

"Katniss, Thresh is in the kitchen if you're here to see him."

"Thank you, Rue. I'll think I'll watch you guys play a bit before going to see him." Katniss takes a seat on the couch facing the TV.

Rue's house is very pretty. It has a theme of flowers somewhat. The living room walls are painted a sky blue with the ends a little green like grass. The floor has brown carpet; it's as if I'm outside in a field or something like that. There are vases of flowers everywhere you look and lots of sunlight coming through the windows.

"I like your house, Rue, it's wildly beautiful," Katniss says looking around as I was.

"Thank you, Katniss." Rue blushes a bit.

After about ten minutes Thresh comes into the living room with some snacks for Rue and I. He sets them on the table in front of the TV and greets Katniss happily.

"What brings you, here Katniss? Besides your sister of course."

"Well you're always spending time with me when Rue comes over, I thought I should do the same," Katniss says with a bright smile. "So how's it going?"

"Well, Gale's in the kitchen. I'll go get him." Katniss looks like she's about to interrupt, but before she can Thresh disappears into the hallway.

She lets out a deep breath furiously and buries her face in her hands. Katniss doesn't tell me much about her social life, but I know she's been avoiding Gale since her birthday last week. I'm not sure why, but something tells me it's because he likes her. And that something is Rue. She tells me about how she always overhears her brother and Gale talking when he's over. They tend to talk about Johanna and Foxface more than they do about Katniss or Madge. I wish Katniss would tell me what's going on in her life, but I understand why she doesn't. I don't tell her everything that happens to me either, but then again nothing really happens to me, I'm only twelve after all. Expect that Gale's brother Rory has a crush on me. No big deal.

"Catnip!" Gale shouts excitedly, rushing over to Katniss. Thresh follows behind him.

He's about to pull her into a hug when Katniss coughs, causing Gale to stop. I know that the cough's fake.

"Hey Gale." She smiles lightly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Katniss just nods to Gale's comment.

Rue and I start to eat the chips and fruit Thresh set out for us as they continue to talk.

"Who's your partner for that stupid research project?" Thresh asks both Gale and Katniss.

"Cato, could it get any worse?" Gale responds angrily.

Thresh laughs at him and Katniss just looks confused.

Based on the many conversations Rue tells me about, they hate each other. Cato was interested in Johanna last year while Gale was with her. He met Clove and then forgot all about Johanna. Rue also told me Clove hates Johanna, but she doesn't know why. I think I know more about Katniss' friends than she does. That's funny. I smile to myself.

"Delly's my partner. I'm going over her house next week."

"So you're going to the bakery? Can you buy me a cookie?" I blurt out and rub my small belly. Rue told that Delly lives with her cousin in the bakery.

"No Prim, I'm going to Delly's house," Katniss tells me nicely.

"That's why," Thresh says. Gale adds, "You're going to The Mellarks' Bakery."

"What?" My sister's' confused.

"Delly Cartwright lives with her cousin in the bakery, Katniss," Rue says, staring at the TV.

"She does?"

"You didn't know?" Gale asks, somewhat amused.

"Even Prim knew that Katniss, come on.," Thresh teases her.

"Well no one told me." Katniss crosses her arms over her chest. "No one _ever_ tells me anything." She glares at Gale.

Thresh notices and tells Gale to get his cellphone from the kitchen.

"Still?" Thresh asks Katniss as soon as Gale leaves the room.

Katniss isn't very good acting like nothing's wrong. When she's mad, you know she's mad. My sister can't hide her emotions at all. I wonder why Gale hasn't noticed her odd behavior toward him yet.

"Hgg, I can't help it," Katniss mumbles in response. "I just, I get so mad now that I know."

I feel bad for Gale. Katniss is being so unreasonable with this crush he has. She doesn't have to treat him his way; after all, he didn't do anything bad to her. He didn't even tell her, Thresh did.

"I shouldn't have told you."

"You think?" Katniss says rudely. What was with her? She's been acting grumpy all week. "It's bad enough other guys keep hitting on me, but Gale too."

Now I see why she's mad at Gale. Gale's become _another guy_ to her.

"Prim?" Rue tries to get my attention by whispering my name. I hadn't noticed that I was staring directly at them while I was listening to their conversation. I turn to Rue and reply with my facial expression of "What?"

"You want to go upstairs? It's getting a little to dramatic down here." Her eyes wander to our siblings who are still talking, then toward the stairs.

I nod even though part of me wants to stay to hear the conversation.

As if Rue knows what I'm thinking, she whispers to me before we head up the stairs, "We'll listen in on Gale and Thresh later."

The last thing I overhear is Thresh asking Katniss if she has feelings for Gale. I don't hear her response, but I know the answer; it's obvious. She doesn't know.

**Glimmer's POV**

Just like another normal Friday I'm over Clove's house in her room, hanging out with her. Friday nights the victors always seem to have plans together, so I don't get to see my gorgeous Peeta tonight. He used to take me with him, but last time he did Johanna and I nearly killed each other. God, I hate her so fucking much. She ruins _everything_! Whenever I drop by the bakery to see Peeta she's _always_ there. What's with her following him around like some kind of lost puppy? Just because she and Gale didn't work out (no surprise there), she thinks she can have Peeta whenever she wants. She's such a slut! Her and Gale hadn't even broken up yet when Clove saw her sneak into Peeta's room that May night. I don't care if Peeta and I weren't together when that happened. I swore she would pay for it, and she did. I smile remembering the only plan I've ever had to get back at Johanna that actually worked. What a fun time that was last year. Not only did my plan work, I got Peeta back.

"What are you smiling about, Glimmer?" Clove asks, disturbing my thoughts. "Hopefully not about you and Mellark while you're on my bed." She walks into her bathroom that's connected to the room. I can see her brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Actually, I was." I flash a smile at her as she looks at me with disgust.

"Ew! Glimmer, I sleep here, _please_." She goes back to brushing her hair.

"Not like that you perv! Gosh, your worst than Cato sometimes."

She rolls her eyes as she walks out the bathroom and opens her closet door. "What were you smiling about then?"

"Doesn't matter. That reminds me, you still haven't told me your plan."

Clove has her thinking face on as she throws on her black leather jacket; the one Cato says she looks hot in.

"I guess I haven't." She picks up her cell phone from her nightstand and heads to the door. "See ya."

"Clove!" What the hell! She was not leaving until she told her damn plan.

"What?" She crosses her arms and leans on her door about ready to run out of here.

"You can go make out with Cato af—"

"Okay!" Clove tries to make a run for it but I catch up to her in the living room. I hold on to her arms so she can't open the door.

"Tell me you plan already!" I scream, annoyed.

"Ugh, fine. Ruin my fun of watching you freak about it."

We sit on the couch. Before she tells me anything she texts Cato saying she'll be running late.

"Make sure you're at Peeta's next Friday?" She smiles and starts texting someone.

"Why?" I try to look at her phone but she covers it.

"Katniss is going to be there."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say, a little fox told me." She grins.

Clove's got dirt on everyone; you name them she's got it. That's how she knows so much and has her evil plans. There are people who would do anything to stop Clove from telling everyone their secret. I wonder who this person is.

"Anyways, back to my plan. First of all, again I say, you tell Cato _nothing_. I'll tell him eventually if I need to. Got it?"

I nod.

"Before school ends, when the time's right, I'm telling Johanna what you did."

What! Was she _insane_?

"How the hell is that going to help me get rid of her?"

"How many fights has Johanna been in so far?" Clove asks me with all seriousness.

I bite my lip and think about it. "There was the fight with Cashmere in the lunchroom, and I don't know the other fight but there was a second one."

"Exactly. One more fight—"

"—and she'll get kicked out of school!" I finish Clove's sentence with excitement.

"When she finds out what you did there's no way she won't fight you. Best part is she'll start it so you don't get blamed." Clove gets up from the couch and goes to the door.

"You think she'll be mad enough to hit me? She already hates me."

Clove smiles evilly and nods her head. "Besides, it's about time she finds out you're the one who ruined her relationship with Gale."

**Oh I love dropping bombs like that at the end of a chapter xD Btw Clove's my fav!**

**Review, Suggestions, POVs, Feedback! :D**


	14. Jealous

_**LornaMellark**_**: Thanks for sending so much love :D I agree with FA being second best couple in HG.**

_**Firegirl14**_**: Hell yea he was!**

_**ImHawt2197**_**: More of Prim and Rory huh? I'll see what I can do.**

**S**_**eekerDraconis**_**: LMAO! Oh god I do hate JB. Man it's all about JT! He needs to come back.**

_**Daniidarko **_**and **_**TheGirlOnFire12**_**: D, thanks for the idea;). Yous are going to see how she gets the idea. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**There's a poll on my profile about the sequel. When I say songs that doesn't mean they will be singing like Glee. It like be more like I'll name chapters after songs, give song quotes in the chapter to set the mood, give a playlist, name the song their dancing to and, yea they'll sing a little but not crazy like it's Glee.**

_Chapter 14 "Jealous" _

**Johanna's POV**

Peeta and I wait the last minute to start the project, like we always do when we're partners. It's due Monday, and its Friday now; we have the weekend to do it. For the past two weeks Peeta's been acting stranger than usual. Last Friday he ditched the other victors when they went to the beach. I wasn't going either, but he didn't make plans to hang with me like we always do when we both don't go to something. At first I though he was only avoiding Katniss, but he's not, he's avoiding me too. That's why we haven't started this project. Every time I came over to his house he said he was busy. Whenever Katniss was around he wouldn't be. I know he's avoiding Katniss because he likes her, but what did I do?

"Alright." Peeta finally sits down with me. "What do we do first?" He balls up his apron.

"Pick a topic. There are twelve topics but since we're barely picking now said we could either do number twelve or seven. Twelve being coal mining and seven being lumber." I tell him with boredom.

"How exciting," He replies with the same tone.

"I say we do number seven."

"No, I want to do number twelve."

"Peeta, coal mining is boring."

"Not as boring as trees. Johanna, you have unhealthy obsession with trees." Peeta grins at me.

"Well you're obsessed with bread! What's that about! It's bad enough your named after bread." I laugh at the last part causes it's true.

"Ok, enough about my name-"

"P-I-T-A" I say over him.

"—let's continue on this project."

"Fine, but we're doing trees." He doesn't argue with me.

Things were going great. It was only six and we were almost done. This research project was easier than I thought. Peeta was drawing all the pictures cause one I can't draw, and two he's an amazing artist. I just began to write on the poster board when _she_ walks in with her annoyingness.

"Hi Peeta!...hey Johanna," she spits my name with attitude. Peeta glares at her, _weird_.

I put on a fake smile. "Hey, dumb bitch—"

"Johanna!" Peeta hisses at me. Fuck, I meant to say that last part in my head.

I roll my eyes. "Peeta, tell her to leave. We're working!"

"No. Peeta, tell her to leave; she's being a bitch to me!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" I jump out of my seat and face her.

"You heard me!" She squeaks at me.

We're in each other's faces screaming at one another like we always do. She calls me a cold-hearted bitch and I call her a stupid two face dumb blonde. Peeta as _always_ tries to clam me down cause he knows I could kick her ass. He's holding me back trying to pull me away from her. Peeta's really strong but somehow he can't pull me away. I start to relax but then she makes a comment about me being "in love" with. She has some nerve.

"Oh, Glimmer look at that! Peeta's hands are on my hips! He so wants me!" I say tauntingly. He's only trying to hold me back from jumping on Glimmer but that comment still gets to her.

"Johanna." Peeta whisper to me warningly with his hands wrapped around me.

Fuck this!

I'm sick of this bitch, I don't care if I get in trouble in anyway. I push Peeta off me and am about to grab a handful of this bitch's hair when Katniss runs in with Delly. Delly stops me by pulling both my hands back behind me and Katniss grabs on to Glimmer, pushing her away with no force. Peeta gets up from the ground. I didn't know I pushed him so hard that he fall, I feel bad. The he goes to Glimmer's side. Never mind I don't feel bad anymore.

"What's she doing here Peeta?" Glimmer asks referring to Katniss.

"Her name's, Katniss!" I yell and try to kick Glimmer but she's too far from me.

"Glimmer, I think you should leave." Peeta tells her kindly.

"No." Everyone looks at me surprised, even Glimmer. "Glimmer, you stay. I'll leave."

After a moment Delly lets me go and takes a step back, Katniss does the same. They probably expend me to jump on Glimmer, which I would do, but I have a better idea.

"Peeta?" I say sweetly and move towards him.

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me suspiciously.

I flash at grin at Glimmer and pull Peeta in for a tight hug. I pull away and whisper "I'll see you later." I wink at him before walking out of the bakery.

My intention was to get Glimmer jealous, which I did, but Katniss looked more jealous than she did. Whoops.

**Katniss' POV**

What. The. Hell. Was. That! Johanna just threw herself at Peeta right in front me—err, _us_! I'm sure she was just trying to get to Glimmer but I feel really…_odd_. I could feel my grey eyes turn darker and my face heat up seeing Johanna do all that. I roll my eyes the minute Johanna walks out, unsure why. I catch Delly's eyes on me and grow nervous. She saw me; she can tell how jealous I am right now. Crap.

"Katniss and I will be upstairs. We'll leave you two alone," Delly tells Peeta and quickly gets me up the stairs to her room. And shuts the door.

"So, let's get started on this project." I take off my dad's jacket and set it on Delly's bed. " gave us number twelve, coal mining." I sit on her bed. "I have lots of photos and research on my flash drive." Delly opens her mouth to talk and I panic. "Where's your computer? Or should handwrite it? I don't have nice handwriting, do you? You want to write it Delly? Or should we just type it? It's computer class so we probably should type it. I don't think that matters though, well I'm not sure. Let's—"

"Katniss! Stop talking!" Delly interrupts me, to my surprise.

I frown and wait for her to say something else.

She whispers, "You like Peeta."

"I do not!" I explode.

"Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes. You. Do!" Delly sings and jumps excitingly up and down.

"No I don't. No I don't. No I don't." I shake my head.

"Yes you do! You were so jealous of Johanna!"

"I was not!" I hiss at Delly.

"You're so stubborn. I saw the look on your face. You were red, mad, and jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you lik—" Delly screams loudly.

"Shh!" I jump off her bed and cover her mouth, shutting her up. "Peeta's right downstairs. He'll hear you."

Delly pushes my hand anyway and sighs. "Katniss, anyone at school would go out with you or any victor for that matter."

She's one hundred percent right. I've seen the way girls look at the guys, especially Finnick. I know how guys act with us girls. We seem to have everyone wrapped around our fingers without even trying. Pretty much everyone thinks we're special. Anyone of us can have whom we want. But that doesn't mean we want someone. Cashmere and Gloss are perfectly fine being single. I admire them for that. I don't hate being single, I like it, but seeing people as happy and lovely as Annie and Finnick once were makes me jealous.

"So?" I mumble.

"Do you like anyone? Gloss? Thresh? Gale? Marvel? Give someone a shot, Katniss. And if you don't want to why not try to get back at some of these guys."

"How would I do that?" I ask curious to what she had in mind.

Delly didn't seem to be the kind of person to skim. She was sweet and saw the good in people. She reminds me of Peeta.

"By being with someone else. You're sick of guys throwing themselves at you, right?"

I slowly nod my head yes.

"Then let them think you're off the market. You can even get _someone_ jealous." She says teasingly.

Someone, huh?

"Delly, where is this all coming from?"

Delly smiles lightly and innocently. As if she can see something I can't.

I raise my eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing, just…" She thinks for a moment. "If you didn't have feelings for Peeta you wouldn't have shut me up."

I bite my lip and try to think of something to say. Nothing comes to mind.

She giggles, "Why don't we just work on the project."

…

It's around 10 pm when Delly sends me down stairs to grab something for us to eat. We're almost done with the project so we decide to take a little break. When I get to the kitchen I find Peeta playing with some dough behind the counter. I wonder what he's been doing all day, all the past two weeks. Peeta's been avoiding me, but I don't know why. It hurt to know he didn't what to be around me. To be fair I was avoiding him too. I guess I shouldn't be too hurt. I kind of deserved it.

I walk to the counter. "Making bread?" I whispered that so low I'm surprised he heard even me.

He looks up from the dough in his hands and smiles at me. "No, I'm making buns, cheese buns."

"My favorite."

"Yeah, I know." I don't question why he knows that. I must have mentioned it at some point.

"You make good buns, Peeta?" I ask teasingly.

He laughs. "I make _very_ good buns, Katniss."

"Lucky you. I suck."

"What?"

"I suck at baking. I failed the class, I have to take it again next year."

"Why didn't you ask me for help?"

Why didn't I?

I shrug. "I didn't want to bother you." That seemed like a good excuse.

"You could never bother me, Katniss." I smile at his words.

He puts his tray of cheese buns in the oven.

"Teach me to bake this summer then."

"Will do, Katniss."

"Katniss!" Peeta and I look to the top of the stairs where Delly is with a bright smile.

"What Dell?" I ask.

"You're mom said you could sleep over tonight since it's already so late."

"When did you call my mother?"

"When you were down here getting food, or should I say talking to Peeta," she replies and goes to the fridge.

"Oh no, Delly. I don't want to intrude," I say, not commenting on that last part.

"You're not intruding, Katniss. We'd be happy to have you spend the night," Peeta says.

"What about you're parents?"

"Oh my aunt and uncle won't be home until eleven. They won't mind," Delly assures me.

I'm out of excuses. "Alright I'll sleep over."

**Gale's POV**

I'm on my way home from Cato's place. God, being there was absolute hell. Cato's cocky, annoying, a jerk, and just plain rude. I'm glad we finished the project so I don't have to spent time with him again. Out of all the Careers, I hate him the most.

I didn't plan to make any stops on my way home until I saw Johanna.

Her house is on the way to mine so it's not odd for me to pass by. What was odd was seeing her sitting on her front steps with a gloomy expression on her face.

I walk up to her house but she doesn't seem to notice. "Hey."

She looks up and shows no emotion. "Go away, Gale. I'm not in the mood to argue."

She's so stubborn, like Katniss. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to her on the cold steps.

"What's got you down, Mason?"

"What makes you think I'm down? And didn't I say to go away?" Her voice is cold, as usual.

"Why would I listen to you?" My voice isn't bitter and it seems to surprise her.

She shrugs. She doesn't want to talk, I can see that, but still I don't leave. She goes back to looking at her feet and I look at the dark sky. I never meant to hurt her, but she hurt me first. She never denied anything anyway, so as far as I know everything was true. But still, it cut deep when she gave up on me.

I'm not sure how long we've been sitting here in silence but it's nice. It's nice for once we can spend time with each other and not get into an argument. I miss that, I miss her, I miss them all.

"Hey Gale?" I look away from the sky and look at her. She smiles lightly at me, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For listening to what I had to say, which was nothing."

I laugh a little. "Anytime, Mason, anytime."

Her phone buzzes ruining everything. Before she flips it open I see the name on the outside screen, _Peeta_. I watch her read him message. Her face turns from gloom to shocked.

She jumps up from the steps and zips her sweater closed. "I need to go, um, Cash texted me," she says quickly.

"Why are you lying?" I ask angrily.

"What?"

"I saw Peeta's name on your phone. Why'd you lie to me?" I scream and stand up.

"None of your damn business, Gale. I don't have time for this," she hisses at me.

"Oh but you have plenty of time for Mellark, right?" She doesn't response; she's turns her back to me about to walk away. "Yeah, Johanna. Just go see a guy calling you at midnight. Just go sleep with hi—" Before I can even finish Johanna slaps me across the face hard. She hits me so hard I actually fall to the ground.

"Shut up, Gale." With that Johanna runs away from me. I can't blame her.

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up at five am from a nightmare, of course. I can't be here right now. I can't cry in Delly's room, what if I wake her up? I slip my shoes on and quietly make my way to the stairs. I'm at the top of the staircase when I hear a door open. I quickly hide behind the wall and look to see who's there.

It's dark so it's hard to see anything. A figure comes out of one of the rooms down stairs. Whoever that is they seem to be in a rush to get out of here. They're jumping on one foot trying to put a shoe on.

I quickly and quietly sneak down the stairs as the person heads to the door. I open the door to the room the figure came out of. It's dark, the only think I can see is a blonde head on a pillow, _Peeta_.

That means…

I close the bedroom door and run to the front door and step outside. I look around for someone; I need to know who was sneaking out of Peeta's room this late cause I don't like it was Glimmer. And I'm right.

Down the street I see her, _Johanna_. Running home, I can only assume.

Peeta is cheating on Glimmer with Johanna. Oh my God.

**I'll start doing more Katniss' POV since people have told me they miss it! Anyways, Review! Ideas, comments, POV's, love feedback!**


	15. The Time is Right

**Dear**_** jrk, **_**rude. If it's getting old don't read. Maybe you were trying to be nice about it but I didn't find it nice. Thank you for your consideration.**

**Now on with my lovely nice reviewers.**

_**LornaMellark**_**:**__**haha! Typical Hawthrone, that's what I was going for ;)**

_**MissMura: **_**I like it! But sadly I already know how they are going to get together. :[ but good idea!**

_**TheGirlOnFire12**_**: LOVE IT! Sequel idea but a little different! Lol maybe someone is stealing your name.**

_**Peeta'sGirlOnFire**_**: I never though about. I do make videos but I don't think I could make a trailer for this on youtube. **

**If anyone wants to feel free to just let me know ;)**

**Favorite review**

**SeekerDraconis: ****("You make good buns, Peeta?" I ask teasingly.**

**He laughs. "I make very good buns, Katniss." "Lucky you. I suck."**

**My naughty brain perked up on this one. The sexual tension is really high there…) LMAO! Is all I have to say.**

**Warning this chapter might be a little rushed.**

_Chapter 15 "The Time is Right"_

**Katniss' POV**

It's midnight when I wake up from another one of my nightmares. It's basically the same every night. I'm in the woods with Gale at night, the cabin catches on fire, Gale and I get separated, and my leg catches on fire. Tonight I woke up just before a fireball could hit me. The dreams making me relive it aren't the worst part. The nightmares are more violent and cruel.

I sit up in my bed and sob while I hug my pillow tightly. I wish Peeta was here. I still remember my first night here, the day I fell asleep with Peeta and had no nightmares. He makes them go away for reason I can't explain. Maybe it's that kind smile he always shows or the way his hands always seem to be warm. Maybe I trust him more than I know. Maybe I do have feelings for him. I don't think that matters anymore, not after earlier today.

"Katniss?" A sweet voice whispers. I look at my door and see Prim and Rue standing there. Rue was sleeping over.

"We heard you and just wanted to make sure you're okay." Prim comes to my bedside and holds my hand.

I don't want Prim to worry about me so I tell her I'm fine. Rue's standing by my window when she asks me who lives next door.

"Finnick." I answer. With that she opens the window all the way and climbs on my bed. "Rue, what are you doing?"

"Katniss, you need to talk to someone and I can see you won't talk to Prim and me about it so," Before I know it her legs are hanging out of the window and she's sitting down.

"Rue, get over here, now." I hiss worrying about what she's going to do. I rush to grab her but I'm too late. She jumps out. I look out the for her but she's not there.

"Katniss, I'm up here." I hear her voice but I don't see her. I look straight and see she's sitting on Finnick's window sill and climbing inside.

I'm amazed. "How'd you get over there? You didn't even make a sound."

Rue giggles as Prim says, "You should see her climbing trees. It's like she's flying."

I turn back to Rue who's trying to wake up Finnick from what I see.

"Rue, leave him alone." I whisper cause I don't want him to hear me.

"No, you need to talk to someone." Rue shakes Finnick's body pretty hard.

"No, I don-" I'm cut of by a loud sacred girly gasp.

"I guess he woke up." Prim mumbles beside me. I turn to her and nod my head.

"Rue?" Finnick sits up in his bed and can now see Prim and I watching from the window. He stares at us open mouthed. "I'm a little freaked out right now."

"Katniss needs to talk to you." I roll my eyes.

Rue climbs back onto Finnick's windowsill and Prim and I move aside for her to jump back over here. Prim's right, it does look like she's flying. Rue and Prim run out of my room as soon as Rue's feet touch my floor. I make a note to myself to make them pay for this later as I go back to the window. Finnick's waiting there at his window.

"Sorry about that, Fin."

"It's alright. It's not the first time Rue's broken into my house." I laugh at that. "What did you want to talk?"

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." I say while lightly shaking my head.

"That's not true. If it weren't Rue wouldn't have woken me up and broke in. Tell me."

I don't what to tell him about my dream or about Peeta. Instead I tell him about Gale.

"You honestly didn't know that he likes you?" He asks somewhat teasingly.

"How did everyone know but me? I'm that blind?"

"Yes." He jokes and I just roll my eyes. "Just stop avoiding him."

"I don't avoid people." I answer blankly.

"Sure you don't. What about Peeta?"

He has me there. I have to stop avoiding people. Since he asked I tell him about what happened at the bakery minus the Johanna sneaking out part. He looks more interested by what Delly said.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah, Fin?"

"What are you doing today?" He smiles at me.

"I'm taking Rue, Prim, and Rory to the zoo later, and I'm going to hunt with Gale in a few—"

"I thought you were avoiding him?" He interrupts me.

"I was but I think I need to stop avoiding people."

"Good, start with me."

"What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Katniss, it's no secret you've been avoiding me. Ever since we yelled at each other the other day we don't even talk."

I hadn't realized it until now, but he's right.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner, just you and me, one of these days."

"Like a...date?" I'm surprised by his answer.

"Well you said you wanted to get Peeta jealous."

"I never said that. Delly did."

"Whatever. So yes or no?"

I think for a moment. I've never been on a date before. My birthday party with Thresh didn't count cause we hardly even saw each other. Who better to have a first date with than Finnick Odair? Besides, there's nothing between us so what's the harm.

"_Hell_, yes. How crazy would I be to turn down the amazing Finnick Odair?" I tease him.

He smirks. "Pretty crazy."

...

I'm destroying my room and the whole house looking for my dad's hunting jacket. I can't find it anywhere and I'm supposed to meet Gale in the woods in twenty minutes. Damn it!

I'm going through the dirty laundry when Rue and Prim come to ask me why I'm wrecking the whole house.

"I can't find father's hunting jacket, Prim. I've looked everywhere."

"Weren't you wearing it when you left the house friday?" Rue asks.

She's right! I was! I must have left it in Delly's room after sneaking out of her house.

"I was, thanks Rue." I pat her hand and run to the door.

I would need to make a quick stop before heading to the woods. The moment I rush out the door my faces hit someone's hard chest.

"Ow!" I shriek and hold my face with both my hands.

"Oh, sorry Catnip. You really shouldn't be running outside like that."

Gale.

"Gale, what are you doing here?" I ask while still holding my face. It really hurt.

"Rory wanted to come over so I brought him. Didn't Prim tell you I was coming?"

"No," I turn and glare at my sister.

"Whoops, I forgot." Rue giggles at Prim's response.

I step aside and let Rory in. He rushes in and smiles brightly when he sees Prim. I do not like the way he's looking at her. My sister's too young to have a boyfriend! I don't even have one.

"Hey Rory, Rue's here too you know." I say sweetly and try not to sound over protective.

He nods and greets Rue.

"Kids." Gale grabs my attention.

"Tell your brother to leave Prim alone, Gale." I whisper lowly and head out the door with him.

"Don't be so over protective. It's just a crush." Gale assures me.

"She's too young."

"She twelve, Catnip."

"My point." Gale rolls his eyes at me and I laugh. I did miss him.

"Mind if we may a quick stop at the bakery before going to the woods?" I ask even though I'm sure I know the answer already.

"How about after?"

"Sure."

After a short walk, Gale and I are in the woods doing what we do best. Gale doesn't ask me where I got a bow when I whipped it out. Good thing cause talking about Peeta isn't something I'd like to do. As Gale and I pick some strawberries a thought crosses my mind. Should I tell Gale what I saw? No, I shouldn't. This is Gale I'm talking about. Over reacting, jealous, short tempered, Johanna's ex, Gale. He's the last person I should tell, beside Glimmer. But I need to tell someone; it's driving me crazy not telling anyone. Maybe I could tell Finnick.

The coldness in the air starts to catch up to me. I tell Gale I'll see him at school tomorrow and head to the bakery. On the way there I run into Annie and Gloss leaving the bakery. Annie seems upset.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I approach them.

"We came to remind Peeta about the swim meet tomorrow during school, but he's not coming." Gloss explains as Annie nods sadly.

"There's a swim meet tomorrow?"

"Yes, Katniss do you ever listen to us at lunch? Finn and I are going to be swimming and wanted you all to be there." This sounds familiar.

"Sorry, but I'll be there. Why isn't Peeta going?" I ask.

Gloss shrugs as Annie answers my question. "Delly said he was sick."

Gloss, Annie, and I make some small talk before they leave. Ever since Finnick and Annie broke up they have be hanging out more. It's nice that Annie has a friend to go to. Maybe I can be that for Finnick.

I don't even knock on the door before Delly opens it and greets me.

"Dell, do you have my jacket? I think I left it here."

She thinks for a moment. "One sec." She closes the door on me and comes back five minutes later.

"Here, Katniss." She quickly throws my jacket at me.

Before I can ask her why she's acting so strange she's closed the door on me. I try to open it but it's locked. Wonder why.

…

It was a normal day in school until I got to sex ed. This was the last class of the day, and then everyone goes to the swim meet. Annie and Finnick weren't in class, they were probably preparing for the meet. What surprised me was that neither Peeta or Delly where here. Peeta wasn't at lunch but neither was Johanna, but I figured they went out to eat. I'm starting to worry about Peeta.

"Cash and Glimmer, you're a pair. Marvel and Cato pair. Katniss and Clove, pairs." I stop listening to Mr. Abernathy after that.

This is the last week of school and he and are teaching self-defense. I don't understand how this is a sex ed class. After he calls out all the partners everyone goes on the mats in the middle of the class, with their partner.

"Everdeen." Clove says as she ties her long hair up.

I give her mocking smile and tie my braid into a bun.

After Mr. Abernathy shows us some basic moves and all he lets us start.

Clove and I practice the blocking moves first.

"Going to the swim meet?" I ask hoping it would ease things up.

"Nah, it's stupid. Hope your little victors drown though." She smirks at me and I swing my arm at her but she ducks.

"Oh, the new girl wants a fight." She swings at me but I block at her. "Wow, that's the best you can do,_ please_."

"Is there a reason you don't like me? Or are you just jealous cause I'm a victor and you're not?" I ask tauntingly.

Clove rolls her eyes. "That's not why I hate you. But I'd watch myself if I were you." She glares at me.

"I'm not scared of you." I take another swing at her and she blocks me.

She smiles sweetly and whispers, "You should be."

With one move Clove has me on the floor with her on top. I try to get her off but it's no use. She's got my arms pinned down on my sides and she's sitting on me.

"You have no idea what I'll do." She hisses at me. "Stay away from Mellark."

The bell rings ending class and Clove jumps off me and walks out the class with the other careers. I stay on the mat for a moment before I get up. I head to me locker where Cash and Gloss are waiting for me so we can go to the pool.

"Where's Jo?" I ask them.

"We have no clue. We'll see her there." Cash answers for the both of them. "Well let's go before all the good seats are taken. I can't wait to see Fin and Ann."

We get to the pool and the stands are pretty much full. We take seat in the first row and Cash starts yelling Annie's name. Gloss and I start mocking her. Annie, Finnick, and the other swimmers were just coming out. Girls went wild when Finnick came out in sight. I roll my eyes with Cash as they did. No wonder that place was so full. Half of these girls here where just here to see Finnick in a swimsuit.

The school's sport announcer, Caesar Flickerman, starts the "show" by telling us about some of the swimmers. As he talks about Annie my eyes wander to the door and stop. Johanna was there looking inside. She looked nervous for some reason. I get out of my seat and rush to her. She sees me and heads out the door.

"Johanna, what are you doing?" I ask while I follow her out the door.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving." She keeps walking down the hall and I keep following her.

"You're just going to leave your friends?" I ask a bit mad.

She stops walking and turns to me. "Look Katniss, you don't get it. I can't be in here. I-I c-can't."

"Are you scared of water or something?" I ask sarcastically.

Johanna bites her lip and doesn't look at me.

"You are." I say gently.

"Well look who we have hear." Clove and Glimmer appear next to us. "Guess you weren't going to the meet either, Everdeen." Clove smiles at me.

"Clove, we're not in the mood to deal with you or your stupid friend." Johanna says with rage.

"_Stupid? Glimmer? _No, she actually got quite the evil mind. Right, Glim?" Clove smirks at Glimmer and she nods.

"Whatever." Jo spits out and we start walking away but Glimmer stops us.

"I bet you always wondered how Gale found out, Johanna."

With that Johanna turns back around and walks back. I follow 'cause I'm unsure of what else I can do. What was she talking about?

"What are you saying, _Glimmer_?" Jo looks about ready to jump on her so I step between them.

"Jo, clam down." I whisper facing her but she ignores me. "She's not worth it."

"Everdeen, let them have fun, won't you?" Clove says while trying to pull me away.

"I broke you up. I'm the one who told Gale about you sneaking out of P—" Glimmer's cut off by a slap in the face. But it wasn't Johanna who hit her, it was me.

**Thank you to **_**cindella204 **_**for being my beta reader since chapter 7.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :[ There's only two more chapters left for this story. SPOILER ALRET, the last chapter will be Peeta's POV. **

**I have a feeling you all will like the next two chapters but are going to want to kill me. Anyways I want to write another story during the summer beside the sequel and the one I have about prim. Guys want to leave me ideas for stories? I have 3 already. **

**As always, I love feedback. Review ;)**


	16. The Fight

_**Flyalone: **_**That's so nice! Thank you!**_  
><em>

_**Littleboots: **_**Where's my cake ;)**

**_SeekerDraconis: _Yes its Naya! I would love her for Johanna. Thanks for the idea but I don't really ship them so i don't think i could do a story.  
><strong>

_**ScarletAndGold13: **_**Will do!**

_**Mrs odair: ***_**blushes* thank you.**

_**Caeli Quaedem: **_**You did? I'm sorry. I'll try to add that in, in the next chapter.**

**_mymemoriesdefined _and_ dollyluvsya101:_ WOW! thanks for reading xD **

**_Megniss:_ haha! awesome! Sorry for not updating sooner :(**

**_HG3:_ Oh there will be more of them in the squeal :) and exactly my idea! You'll see.**

**TheGirlOnFire12: Thanks for being my 300th reviewer :) *hugs* Oh and yes she will, WHAHAHA! **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**Ok my beta reading informed me she might not have internet between July 3 - 20. You guys know I do have trouble with my grammar and she helps me so i don't know if I'll update between that time. I might but I'm not sure, i don't like when people rudely tell me about my grammar:( I don't know if any of you are beta readers but if you are PM if you would like to be my BR during that time. I might need another BR if mine isn't able to help me during that time. Thank you.**

_Chapter 16 "The Fight"_

**Katniss' POV**

I don't know what happened. I don't know what came over me. Hearing the few words escape Glimmer's mouth made me realize...everything. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Glimmer's hands on me until I was being pushed into a locker. The pain from my back brought me back to reality. She slapped me weakly in the face; it didn't hurt at all. I roughly push her off and punch her in the jaw. Glimmer quickly recovers and grabs my braid and pulls, hard.

"Ah! Let go!" I scream.

"Okay!"

She gives my braid one more hard pull and lets go. I fall on my back and notice Johanna arguing with Clove. My attention goes back to Glimmer when I hear her laugh right in front of me. Without hesitating I kick her in the knees causing her to fall and pull Johanna down with her. Johanna looks pissed off. She jumps on her and starts beating the crap out of her. I can't image how long she's wanted to do that. I sit on the floor for a minute and just enjoy the show and to my surprise Clove does the same for a moment. But soon enough she moves towards them and that's when I push her into a locker. Clove of course, is strong and can fight better than me. It's no surprise when she slams into me I land flat on my back. We roll around for a moment, both of us trying to get on top. She wins after she jams her fist into my gut.

"Told you to watch yourself," she hisses at me before punching me in the face.

She's about to hit me again but someone yanks her off of me, Thresh. I get up and see Johanna being held back by Gale with eyeing her. Glimmer's sitting on the floor, looking helpless. I suppose that's how I look at the moment.

"_All_ of you to the principle's office. Now!" looks at me for the first time and her eyes widen. "Miss Everdeen, this isn't something I'd expect from a new student."

I've been here almost four months and even my teacher still refers me as the new girl. How sweet.

I get up and brush my sleeves, "Where's the office?"

…

"Miss Everdeen, Mason. The principle will see you now." A woman, I believe, tells us.

At that moment Clove and Glimmer come out of the room with smirks on their faces.

"I'd wipe the smirk off your face Glimmer. I _promise_ you, Peeta's done with you." Johanna pushes past them and walks in. I follow.

Johanna and I take a seat in front of the creepiest man _ever_. He's small, thin, and has white hair. He's also quite snake-like. I look on his desk and see his name, _Snow. _

"Hello, ladies." His voice is deep and his breath smells like blood. It takes everything in me not to throw up.

"Hello." Johanna and I mumble together.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other," he says.

We nod, agreeing with him.

"Mason, this is the third time you've been in here. Remember what I said last time?"

She shifts in her seat before she replies, "Yes..."

"I'm sorry to say it, but I have no choice. Miss Mason, you're ex—"

"No!" I interrupt. All eyes are on me. "I mean…it was me."

"What are you doing?" Johanna whispers to me.

I ignore her. "I started it. I slapped Glimmer in the face. Johanna was only protecting me."

Principle Snow doesn't say anything.

"You can't blame her or punish her for what my actions caused."

"Well," Snow coughs. "Seeing as you're new here Miss Katniss Everdeen I'll let you off with a warning."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You two may go."

Jo and I practically run out of there. Ms. Coin tells us we would probably want to go look in a mirror before we go anyway else. I hadn't given much though of how I looked, and I really don't care but the bathroom is still the first place we run to.

As soon as we get there I look at my reflection and Johanna does the same. We look_ bad_. My hair isn't even in a braid anymore. Well, half of it is. I have a bruise from where Clove punched me. Jo only has three scratches on her right cheek. I wonder what Glimmer looks like. I didn't really pay attention to her when she came out of the office. I see Johanna in the mirror putting makeup on her cheek to cover up the scratches.

"Come here, Everdeen." She pulls me in front of her and starts applying makeup on me.

After a minute she stops and stares at me. "No, you have lighter skin than me."

She gets a napkin, wets it, and than wipe the make-up off my face. She pulls out a lighter shade from her pocket and covers my bruise.

"Why do you have a lighter shade with you?" I ask.

"It's Annie's. Hmm, she left it at my place the other day."

"Oh..." For some reason I don't believe her.

When she's done I look in the mirror. The bruise is gone, completely. It's amazing. I try to wipe it off but nothing happens.

"It's from the Capitol's makeup line. Only comes off with makeup remover." She says seeing my amazement.

"Thanks." I smile.

"No problem."

We stand for a moment in silence. Of course neither one of us is going back to the swim meet. It's probably almost over already anyways. That's not why neither of us leave, though. I know she wants to ask me why I took the fall for her, and why I hit Glimmer. She knows I'm going to ask what Glimmer was talking about, what was she doing with Peeta.

She speaks first. "Why'd you it?"

"Hit Glimmer or save you?" I ask.

"The second, both."

I take a deep breath before answering. "You're my friend and plus it was me who started—"

"If you didn't I would have." She interrupts me without a thought.

"I know. And I guess…I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to shut her up." We lightly laugh together. "Your turn."

She looks down at her feet, "What's the question?"

"You know the question."

"Fine." She looks at me and bites her lip. "Last year, a couple of days before the play, I got a call from Peeta. He told me…" She takes a deep long breathe, "He needed me. I was with Gale when he called so I lied to him and went to Peeta's place. I snuck in to his room through his window and I fell asleep. Apparently _someone_ told Gale they saw me at Peeta's so he was there I woke up. He didn't let me explain anything and left. Later that day Gale came back and he and Peeta got into an argument and fought. Gale stormed out, I followed. I found him with Madge." Johanna looks like she's about to cry. "They were making out and…a bunch of other things happened but basically I broke up with him the next day. I always thought Madge or Delly told him but I guess Glimmer did."

"I'm so sorry." I try to hug her but she backs away.

"You happy? Now you know, you're the only one who does and it better stay that way." Now she's mad. "Any more questions?"

"Why were you at Peeta's so late?"

"That was a year ago. It doesn't matter."

"No. I mean Friday."

"I don't know what you're—"

"Yes you do," I interrupt. "I saw you leaving. I was there on the staircase."

Her eyes widen. "I need to go." She walks out of the bathroom but I stop her before she can go any further.

"Why won't you tell me?" I ask holding onto her arm.

She pushes me away. "It's not something I can tell you."

"Fine, I'll just go ask Peeta." I snap.

She pushes me against a locker. "Don't. You. _Dare_. This isn't something you can just make him tell you, Everdeen. If he wants to tell you he will. If I find out you asked him I'll kick your ass. I don't care, I'll rip your throat out." She pushes herself off me and leaves.

I slide down the lockers and sit. Why can't she just tell me? Why can't I just ask? Are they together? Do they just not want anyone to know? It would make sense. But I doubt Peeta would cheat on Glimmer. Glimmer, wow does she ruin everything. Poor Johanna, I shouldn't have asked her about Gale. But how could he? How could Madge do that? I know he must have been hurt but that's no excuse. Even if she did cheat on him. Did she?

"Katniss?"

My head snaps up and I see Finnick in some gym shorts and a white tee. He's drying his wet hair with a small towel.

"Hey, Finnick." I say as cheerfully as I can.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He kneels down beside me.

"Oh nothing. Just…thinking."

"Are you okay? I didn't see you at the swim meet."

"I'm fine, Jo and I kind of got into a fight with Glimmer and Clove."

"What? Details, _now_!" He screams and sits down next to me.

I laugh. "Fin, why don't Jo and I tell all of you what happened together so we don't have to repeat ourselves."

"Fine. Did you guys at least win?" He asks smiling.

" broke us up but I would say Johanna won."

"No surprise there. She can fight."

"I know I saw. Where are the others?" I ask.

"The girls are still swimming. The guys are done. I won by the way." He smirks.

"No surprise there." I say mockingly.

"Let's go home. I told the victors we'd hang out at my place. We'll see them there." He stands up and holds his hand out for me.

I take his hand and he lifts me up. We walk to his house and he tells me all about the swim meet and how he wishes Johanna, Peeta, and I were there. I wish we were too. It would have saved a lot of trouble.

**This isn't my favorite chapter but yeah. Anyways, next is the last chapter than the squeal will come! Please Review. They are nice to get. **


	17. The Moment

**_The GirlOnFire12: _Aww thank you!**

**_Anonymous-storyine_: Thank you! :D Makes me feel better.**

**_Firegirl14_: Hello old friend! :D I'm sad it will be too but squeal soon! Cato and Katniss? Girl, you just gave yourself a hint to what's going to happen in the squeal. ;)**

**_ScarletAndGold13_: Something like that does happen, *wink, wink***

**_Ladybug_: Whoa! Well, you never know ;)**

_**dollyluvsya101:**_** Thanks for saying that :) I should just say that next time! xD**

**_littlecarlos_: I would but your anon. Get an account and i will.**

**_Aloha-Pinkly_: Yay! I was worried it was lame D: and thanks so much about my grammar!**

**_Megniss_: I can;t see your email, space it out.**

**Littleboots: Wow! Ireland? So cool! Someone from Ireland is reading my story :D Awesome!**

**_I love Peeta mellark_: Oh honey, you don't even know the half of it. **

**_Cassiecisneros:_ Thanks! I'll let you know cause some people have already told me.**

**Guest: LMAO! YeS iT DoSe AnNoY mE! lol welcome fellow stalker ;)**

**Thank to everyone who reviewed! I would love it if I got 400 reviews, I'm close 346. Please guys? :)Last Chapter. Please don't kill me, you'll see why I said that.**

_Chapter 17 "The Moment"_

**Peeta's POV**

I hate being stuck home all day. I haven't been outside my house for the past two days. It's depressing, very. It hasn't been a complete waste, though. I baked over the weekend and today I'm painting.

I'm in my room with the door closed and the window wide open. There's a beautiful view of the sun in the sky from my window. I couldn't help but paint it. Of course I have dozen of sun paintings already so I'm not sure what I'll do with another one. Maybe I'll give it to Annie as a birthday gift. Her and Finnick's birthdays are coming up. I should probably paint the ocean as a birthday gift for Finnick. I'd bet he would like that.

"Peeta?" I hear Delly call my name from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I answer while wiping some orange paint from my hands.

The door creaks as she opens it slowly. There she stands with her hair in a bun and strands hanging loose. Delly hasn't been out of the house for the past two days either. She's made it her job to keep me company. I told her there was no need to but she doesn't listen. I guess she feels guilty because all this time she never realized what was happening. It's not her fault.

"Hey."

"Hey...your parents are gone, they went to the Hob for some stuff. I called Jo, she said she'll be here soon." She takes a seat on my bed.

I nod.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Delly asks me so concerned.

"I'm fine Dell. Don't wo—"

"Don't you tell me not to worry Peeta!" she yells at me, to my surprise.

I sigh, "What do you want me to say?"

Delly looks down, "I don't know Peeta, but I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"How long has she being doing this?" Tears start to run down her rosy cheeks.

"As long as I can remember." I wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Delly, I didn't tell anyone for years. Last year I needed to tell someone. Johanna was my best friend and you just moved in with us. I didn't know you that well."

"I'm so sorry, Peeta." She pulls me in for hug. I can't take it any longer; I start to cry with her.

Delly was never supposed to know. My dad doesn't know, and my brothers don't either. Granted they don't live with us, they're older and have families of their own, but still. I didn't want anyone to know that my mother hits me, her own son. It hurts deeply and not just physically. My own mother hates me, she doesn't care about me. I mean absolutely nothing to her. She doesn't need me, no one does. Every time I make even the littlest mistake she hits me. She has for years but she never left a big bruise on me until last year. I couldn't go to school with a bruise on my face and I didn't know how long it would be there for. I did the only thing I could think of, I called Johanna. I told her everything and that's the day she told me about her parents, the whole story. We cried together and still do anytime this happens. She helps me with this. I always felt horrible that Gale and her broke up because I called her late at night one day. Whoever told Gale was heartless.

"Dell? Peet? Hello?" Johanna calls from the kitchen.

Delly and I pull away from each other and wipe away our tears.

"We're in Peeta's room," Delly shouts loud enough for Jo to hear.

Johanna appears at my doorway. When she sees me she smiles, and I return it. My mother hates her so Jo's never around when she is. Mother has been home all day the past two days so I haven't seen Johanna since Friday night. I miss her.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Delly leaves my room and closes the door.

"You—"

"Yes." I interrupt her because I already know she's going to ask me if I'm okay.

"Would you let me finish my sentence?" She takes a seat on the bed next to me.

"Why when I just saved us sometime?" I ask teasingly.

She laughs while taking out the concealer she uses on me.

"Sorry this took so long to get. I had to order it online since you can only get it at the Capitol. I just got it this morning." She tells me while she starts applying the make up to big bruise on my right cheek.

I notice it's been used. "Who used it before me?" I ask casually.

"That's kind of a long story. And I'll tell you if you stop moving." She starts to hold my face in place with one hand while she counties to cover the bruise. "Promise to hear the whole story before reacting?"

"Promise."

She tells me everything. From the moment she was outside the swim meet door to the moment she tells Katniss about Gale. Johanna waits for my response but I don't give her one.

She stops what she's doing, "Peeta?"

It's a lot to take in.

"Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head.

"At Katniss?"

Of course not. I shake my head no.

"Can you say something?"

"It's a lot to process," I whisper.

She slowly nods her head.

I take a deep breath. "Okay." I stand up and head toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Johanna rises.

I stop at the doorway and turn to her. "I'm going to go dump Glimmer. I'll be back in twenty."

"Peeta," She pulls me back on the bed. "As much as I love that idea I haven't finished covering the bruise yet." Jo grabs the concealer. "Plus those words don't mean anything."

She's raises her hand to my face but I pull it down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighs, "It means, I've heard those words before, every other month. You and Glimmer get into a fight, you two break up, and then you guys get back together. No matter what happened. It's a cycle and it can wait a few minutes."

Johanna's right. It's a cycle. I don't like hurting people; I guess that's why this has been going on for so long. When Glimmer would come to me and say how sorry she was I would forgive, I'd give her another chance. I'll admit I shouldn't have forgiven her after the first time. I'm so selfish. When Gale asked Johanna pick between him and me she chose me, she didn't forgive him. It's about time I do the same.

"Not anymore, Johanna. This is different."

"How?"

"She broke you, your heart."

…

I knock on the door to Clove's house. I went to Glimmer's but her mom said she was out. I assume she's here with the other Careers maybe.

Clove opens the door and flushes a smile. "Hey Mellark. What's up?"

I roll my eyes. "Is Glimmer here?"

"So I take it Mason told you what happened?" She asks mockingly.

I don't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes. Wait here."

Clove leaves and a moment later Glimmer takes her place. She looks terrible. Johanna wasn't kidding when she told me she beat the crap out of her. As mean as this may sound, I honestly don't care. She deserves that after what she did to Johanna.

"Glimmer, we need to talk."

She responds immediately, "Peeta I already know what you're going to say. I think it's a great decision."

I narrow my eyes at her in confusion, "You do?"

She nods her head.

I didn't expect her to be so understanding. This is great of course, easier than what I thought her response would be. I expected her to yell and be completely over dramatic, or even think I blamed Jo for everything. Thank God she's being mature about this, I don't want to deal with Glimmer's childness right now. I promised Fin I'd be at his house soon to celebrate his and Annie's winnings.

"It's about time you cut Johanna out for your life."

There it is. I knew it.

"No Glimmer. I'm breaking up with you."

"What! No, Peeta! It wasn't me, it was her! She's the one who started it." She whines.

"Glimmer you deserved what you got!" I shout. "I'm not sure why I've been so blind but you truly are heartless."

"Peet—" She tries to interrupt me but I don't let her.

"No, Glimmer! Don't come crying to me with your sorry's. They're fake and so are you! Jo was right, everyone was right. You're a bitch. You're worse than Clove. We are done. For good this time!"

"Fine! Fuck you, Peeta!" She slams the door.

I didn't mean to be so rude to her but I couldn't help it. It just came out but I don't regret it. I storm off in the direction to Fin's house. Half way down the block someone grabs my arm and spins me around. I stare into those cold eyes, Clove.

I pull me arm away from her, "What?"

"I just wanted to remind you of a little _agreement_ we had." Her voice is full of pure hatred.

For a moment I'm confused but then I realize what she's talking about.

"I'm not with Glimmer anymore—"

"Does it look like I care?" She hisses at me, like a snake about to bite me. "Be with Everdeen, lose you're best friend. Unless…you do me a favor."

"I'm not getting back with Glimmer."

"Oh, not that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'll let you know." She winks at me and walks away.

…

Cheers fill the room as I tell the victors I broke up with Glimmer for good this time. Fin and Gloss high five me as Ann, Cash, and Jo hug me. I see Katniss isn't here.

"What did she do to make you finally dump her sorry ass?" Cash asks as the girls pull away from me.

I look at Johanna, "You didn't tell them?"

"I was waiting for Katniss." Jo responses.

"Tell us what?" Annie asks.

"Oh I know!" Finnick states proudly.

"How do you know?" Johanna and I ask as one.

"Katniss told me, well not in detail."

"Can someone please tell us already!" Gloss shouts impatiently.

"Peeta, go get Katniss."

"Alright." I head out the door and head next door.

I knock of the door and Katniss' cute little sister answers the door.

"Hi, Peeta!" she screams excitedly.

"Hello, Prim." I smile at her.

"Here to see my sister?"

"Yes I am. May I?"

"She's in her room." Prim moves aside to let me.

I walk up the stairs to her room and find the door half closed. I open the door and see that Katniss is sitting on her bed and starting at a photo in her hand. She doesn't notice me so I just stare at her beauty for a while.

Her hair isn't in its usual braid. No, it's flowing down her back. Her grey eyes stare at the photo completely. As if she's trying to see something that's not there. Thinking about something she doesn't know the answer to. What was she thinking about?

"Katniss?" I whisper and it startles her.

Her head snaps up and she glances at me, worried. "Hey, Peeta. I see you aren't sick anymore."

Sick? What's she tal—oh right; Delly told Annie and Gloss I was ill.

"Nope. Mind if I sit with you?"

She gestures for me to take a seat next to her. As I sit she leans toward her pillow and puts the photo under it. I wanted to ask about it, but since she's hiding it, clearly I shouldn't ask.

"How was school?" I ask lamely.

"Fine, how was home?" She doesn't look at me.

"It was fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah." I nod.

It's silent for a while. I don't understand why I can't think of anything to say. I'm always good with words but right now nothing comes to mind. It's not cause of Katniss. No, that's not it. I guess it's the...moment. Half of me wants to tell her how I feel about her. But the other half says not to. I don't want her to think she's just a rebound girl. She's so much more than that.

I blurt out, "I broke up with Glimmer."

Katniss looks at me, "Y-you broke up w-with her?" She stutters cutely.

"Yeah, Johanna told me what happened today. Katniss, I'm sorry about what happened with you."

"Peet—"

"It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, Peeta I—"

"Yes it is. If I wasn't with Glimmer this wouldn't have happened."

"Peeta, listen to m—"

"If there's anything I can do for y—"

She finally manages to shut me up by pressing her lips against mine. For a moment I don't respond; I'm too shocked to do anything. I can't believe she's actually kissing me. Her lips are as soft as I imaged them to be. As soon as she starts to pull away that's when I do something. I grab her by the waist and pull her closer to me. As I kiss her, her hands run through my blonde hair. We kiss each other as if our lives depend on it.

**So do you guys want to kill me? Yes? Too bad you don't know where I live xD You guys see why Johanna just couldn't tell Katniss. SEE! Btw I had a different ending but I thought it's about time some P/K got into this. Anyways I will post a note here when the squeal is up since some of you are anon readers. Please guys, REVIEW! Help me get to 400! Please? Maybe I'll post the squeal sooner if I get thoughts reviews ;) Sorry I'm being such a review whore. **

***Spolier***

**I'm going to name a few things to expect,**

**- Drama (lol, duh!)**

**- Truth or Dare (With who?)**

**- At least one fight (Maybe I'll add more)**

**- Finnick&Annie**

**- Someone drunk (no not Haymitch xD)**

**- Clove's evilness, aka her back-up plan (remember she said she had one?)**

**That's all I'm saying.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Sequel AN

_**Imakemyownluck: **_**Mind sharing that luck? Or making me some ;D Anyways thank you for the review! Prefect cliffhanger? I don't know about that.**

_**MaidenAlice**_**: Believe it girl! **

_**TheGirlOnFire12:**_** Oh that was you! HOW SWEET! A thousand? Whoa! That means a lot to me. Thank you. YES YOU SHOULD! If you don't know how to I can put up a chapter for you that explains it. I did it in the past and I'll do it again. Just say so.**

_**Firegirl14: **_**On of my favorite readers! I can understand why, Cato (Alexander) is really good looking ;) I know! I can't believe my one shot became this!**

_**XxLoveWaffleXx: **_**A drug? That's nice to say! I know how I get when there's that story I can't stop reading. DRUG!**

_**LornaMellark**_**: Finally! I know right? ;)**

_**Cheerleading847**_**: Thanks for keeping up with my story :D**

_**Twilightfanatic18: **_**Five hours? Damn! THANK U FOR READING!**

_**SilverNight92:**_** Hahaha! Things will be unfolded. **

_**Cassiecisneros: **_**I was saving the best for last xD Yeah I didn't want Peeta to have his mom hit him but it does make it more human.**

_**littleboots: **_**Oh really? Well tell them hi for me ;) HAHA! That'd be funny.**

_**TheNewKatnissEverdeen:**_** The first story is done but the sequel is here!**

_**JuliaGlyn99**_**: Cato is actually on my list, I just didn't put him on it xD Marvel? I'll try.**

_**Peeta'sGirlOnFire**_**: I know huh? What else could it have been?**

_**Twilightlover212**_**: Haha! Clove is an evil girl, her plan! DUM DUM DAAAA! She did make the first move; I'd like to have her do it.**

_**Dwarfperson: **_**AH! DON'T EAT ME! *cute scream***

_**ThroughtTheSky**_**: Thanks ;) Author Alert awesome!**

_**Immangel:**_** I read all my reviews. I love the wanted too! I love Glad you came. THAT'S MY SONG! Thank you for fangirling! Feel free to at anytime.**

**OK! Done with responses! Sorry If I didn't respond to you. Guests didn't leave names and there where a lot of you so I couldn't reply to you. To many were just Guest. **

**I need to say a few things…**

**Johanna was cast! Jena Malone is our Johanna. I'm not to happy about her being J****ohanna but I trust the casting people. Johanna is my favorite character in the trilogy so I hope she can BE Johanna.**

**WHOA! I honestly didn't think I'd get 400 reviews! BUT I GOT 416 Reviews! Thank you so much! You guys are amazing, the best, honestly. I had 346 and I got 70 reviews for just this chapter! Thank you so much!**

**I can't believe this story was a one shot! I didn't think I would write another chapter. After I did I though, oh there's only going to be like 5 chapters. BUT NO! I wrote 17 chapters and I'm still not done. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It was just a one shot, ONE SHOT! I can't believe all of you stayed with me on this story.**

**Thank you prim13 an anon reviewer. For being the first review I got for this story.**

**A special thank you to **_**Cindella204**_** my Beta Reader. She's been with me since chapter 7. She's truly amazing. **

**She is available so guys I don't need another BR while she's on vacation. Thank you to everyone who offered to be my Beta Reader while she was gone. But She has Internet so it's all good. **

**I was thinking of also writing the prequel, aka Freshman year. It's kind of important to know everything that happened to understand why Annie, Johanna, Gale, Madge, Peeta, etc. are doing what they are doing. You need to know the past. So I'll probably tell you in the sequel when it's up.**

**Finally the squeal, it's called Trip to the Capitol, Chapter one is up.**

**Thank you again everyone.**

**Love, **

**PurpleBoo.**


	19. Read Please

**Author's Note. Please read all!**

**Something has been brought to my attention by an Anon named **_**Raquel**_**. It's not just her but I think a few people don't know this.**

**If you read my whole author's note you know the sequel to this story is up. **

**Trip to the Capitol, it takes place about a month after the kiss. School's over and its summer time.**

**Also the prequel is up! Freshman year, it's about everything that happened freshman year before Katniss' came. **

**Anyways thank you to everyone who had read this story! :) I would say a longer bye but I did that in my last A/N. You should go back and read it :)**

**Love,**

**PurpleBoo**


End file.
